Poetic Justice
by lyricaLVirtue
Summary: Often misunderstood because of her brother's death, Gabriella hides behind her poetry. She leads a melancholy and empty life. But there's that one boy who can always bring a smile to her face; in the end, will that be enough to save her? TxG
1. TRAILER

**Her thoughts and emotions were always seen through poetry**

_Shows Gabriella, a notebook at her desk with tons of books and other notebooks around her. Camera zooms in on the words she is writing but you can't really read them._

**He always wanted her to soar**

_Shows boy holding Gabriella and she still has that maroon notebook in her hand with a bollpoint pen._

"You're going to be great" he says to her.

"I'm okay." She said modestly.

"Okay? You're amazing, Gaby!"

**But before he could see her fly, something happened**

_Shows boy shuffling in car and then bright lights in front of him. He pulls steering wheel to the right and then fades to black._

_Sirens are heard in the distance_

**It was never the same without him**

_Shows Gabriella in her bedroom trying to write and has crumpled pieces of paper around her. She angrily rips the sheet of paper out of the notebook and throws it at the ground._

_She cries._

**And then she met him**

_Shows Gabriella at bleachers while guy is dribbling basketball._

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

**She found her way back**

_Shows the boy that was dribbling basketball spins her around___

"What have you got there?"

"A poem."

"Can I see it?"

"It's not done yet!" she giggles and he holds his hands up defensively.

"I'll wait then."

**But it's difficult because he sees things differently**

"Let's go to the party, come on." He begged her.

"No." She stepped away from the door uneasily.

"Why not?"

"I can't."

**Sometimes she feels he isn't even there**

_Shows the two sitting at a park_

"Are you listening?" she asks him.

"Yeah. About that party…"

_She gets up and leaves angrily___

**Will he ever really know her?**

"I love you." he tells her.

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella**

"He's gone…forever." She whispered

**Zac Efron as Troy**

"He's still here. Always watching you."

**With Jay Hernandez as Vick**

_Shows the guy who died smiling_

**Soccorro Herrera as Mrs. Montez**

**And Anotonio Banderas as Mr. Montez**

**Poetic Justice**

**Coming Soon**

10 reviews and I will do the story


	2. Promise to Fly

**Very short chapter just a small intro of her feelings. **

She thrust the door open and through herself on her soft bed. Her body sunk into it and tears poured down her bronze cheeks. Her melancholic black dress made her seem almost pale, along with her black lifeless tendrils. She ran her hands through her hair desperately saying his name over and over again. Her soft, fragile hand hit the bed hard and she broke into a fit of sobs. That night she cried herself to sleep.

It was a full moon and the sky was pitch black when she awoke from her torturous dream. Reliving the moment she saw his distorted face over and over again ate away at her constantly. The only thing she could think of was to write. Write him something special, that's what he would've wanted.

The small girl grabbed her genuine maroon notebook where her most intimate secretive thoughts were stored and flipped through the first empty page she saw. She nervously shuffled for a pen and found her boll point pen, for she never used pencil; what first came into her mind she wrote onto the paper and there was no erasing it.

After much searching in the dark she found her night light and plugged it in. She rushed over to her bed where the notebook and pen lay. Then the letters started to curve and her mind was poured onto the tear-stained notebook paper.

_A new start_

_A new beginning_

_The latest chapter of my life_

_I've been spinning_

_But now I've stopped _

_and started thinking_

_What have I left behind?_

_I do not do anything for this world_

_I'm just a simple breathing girl._

_When he left, a part of me died_

_And all I wanted to do was hide_

_These chapters are filled with letters that form words_

_But there is no sentiment no meaning_

_On someone else I'm leaning_

_I'm not independent _

_Nor self sufficient_

_So why am I here?_

_If all I do is shed tears?_

_I'll tell you why_

_It's because I'm going to fly_

_And each time I spread my wings I'll go high_

_Higher than anyone before me_

_I'll be anything I want to be_

_That's what he told me, that's what he said_

_And that thought lives with me, even after his death_

_He wanted me to soar_

_He wanted me to be adored_

_For him I would die_

_For him I will try_

_Even though he isn't by my side_

_I believe he lives somewhere inside_

_I promised him I would fly_

_I'd fly a thousand miles _

_Just so that he could stay a while_

_Just so that I could hear his voice and see his face_

_Have him living for one more day_

_But he isn't coming anytime soon_

_And all I can do_

_Is stay true_

_True to the promise I made_

_Even though he didn't live to see the day_

"Promise to Fly" she decided to titled it. That night she re-read her poem to him hundreds of times understanding herself and being reminded of how much he so deeply cared for her. He had always been there unconditionally. Now he was gone and there was no changing it no matter how many tears she shed or how many poems she wrote. At this realization, she threw her notebook against the wall and put the covers over her head. After creating a puddle of water on her pillow, she finally closed her eyes and fell into a dear, sweet sleep. But before her soul was put at rest she unconsciously whispered his name one last time, "Vick".

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I want to know that people are actually reading it. **


	3. No Tears

Gabriella woke up, still in the knee length black dress, and moved the covers away from her tear-stained face. As she rubbed her eyes she looked back down at her fingers and noticed that they were black; she had smudged her make-up. Her mascara was almost down to her nose, and her eyeliner missed the bottom of her eyebrow by just a small amount.

Ignoring her state, she went out of bed and then felt the picture of him staring at her. Almost burning a hole through her, she couldn't stand to look at it. She went over to it and slammed it down against her night desk. After a few moments of staring at the frame she picked it up and shoved it in her drawer. Gabriella could feel the tears pleading to leave her eyes but she refused, she had made a promise to move on and even though it would be inevitably difficult, she was going to keep that promise. Her promise to fly.

Then she remembered her notebook and saw it on the floor with the pages slowly being ripped from the binding. She quickly picked it up and placed it neatly on her desk. That notebook was her life that kept so many feelings that she had never revealed. It had feelings from when he was still alive and of course the feeling after his death.

From outside she could hear a small rustling noise. She stepped out lightly and moved a stray hair away from her face. Her foot hit the cold wooden floor and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Gabriella pushed the door of his room open to find her mother sitting on his bed. There were miniscule wet drops on his striped bed covers; her mothers tears. She was solemnly holding a picture of Vick in her hand and passing her thumb over it staring longingly into it as if staring at him would bring him back. Again the tears fought to leave her eyes but she didn't let them but sat next to her mother and held her tightly. They both needed each other at this moment. They both needed Vick.

"Oh mija." Her mother turned to put her arm around Gabriella and kissed her forehead. Gabriella picked the picture up and stared into his dark brown eyes that were so much like hers. His short black hair contrasted magically with his tan complexion.

"It'll be okay, Mom. He's still here, remember? Watching us." She reminded her as she pointed to her mother's heart.

"Gabriella, you're such a strong girl but you don't have to be. It's okay to cry." Ana held her daughter's face in her hands. She kissed her forehead once more but still no sound came from Gabriella.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_We all can't stop thinking about you_

_You haunt us day and night_

_Think about you is all we do_

_It's hard to put up a fight_

_I'm fighting a war with myself _

_One part of me wants to cry_

_One part of me wants to die_

_And the other wants to fly_

_I want the third one _

_And I believe that's who has won_

_I will never forget you _

_Even if I wanted to_

_But understand that we have to move ahead_

_And remember, I'm keeping in mind what you said_

She spoke to him in a poem, the only way she could truly let out her emotions. Before she forgot it, she ran upstairs and opened her notebook. The words came to her so easily and so fluent. Vick had said it was gift, but she disagreed. They were just a way for her to communicate and understand what was happening with her. To Vick, that was special.

_----Flashback----_

"_Is there anything you're not good at, Gaby?" He teased her and she giggled as her hand moved the pen involuntarily. Once she had begun to write, she couldn't stop. He had been reading a poem of hers, one that he had stolen from her notebook. "You're going to be great." He told her and hugged her tightly. "My little sister is a genius!" Vick exclaimed. _

_She shrugged. "I'm okay." _

"_Okay? You're amazing!" He told her. Vick was her source for motivation. He inspired her in every way possible. In fact, he had been the one to buy her her first notebook and the boll point pen she currently had in her hand. _

_----End Flashback----_

Gabriella glanced down at the pen and smiled. It was the same one; it seemed like it never ran out of ink. It was something he had left behind for her and she would cherish it for as long as she could. This pen was never used with common things but only and primarily for her poems. The only papers it would ever touch were those that were in her poetry notebooks.

"Gabriella, honey? Can you come downstairs for a second?" her mother's voice drifted through the stairway grasping her attention. "Your father and I want to talk to you." She said.

These talks were never too pleasant and usually resulted in arguments.With slow steps she went down the stairs to find her father on the couch and her mother bringing him coffee. After thanking her for the caffeinated drink, he took a small sip and advised her to sit down. Gabriella did and so did her mother.

"What's going on?" she said suspiciously and her father deliberately took another sip of his coffee so that he could let her mother answer.

"We don't think that…that…"

"Your mother and I don't think that you should go back to North High." Her father said uneasily. Gabriella couldn't believe what her ears were telling her. She must have not been paying attention and heard incorrectly.

"What?" was all she managed to say.

"Mi amor, we don't think that being there will make you happy." Her mother explained. "So we've enrolled you at East High."

"Mom the only way I could be happy is for me to be with my friends!" she stood up now raising her voice. Gabriella usually never argued with her parents but under these circumstances she couldn't resist.

"Gabriella, it won't be the same. They will treat you differently and all they will talk about is Vick." His father stated plainly. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "We would never do anything to hurt you, you know that, don't you?" He put his hands on hers and she looked at him with some contempt but she understood him. Her parents loved her so much and they would never intentionally harm her.

"I know you wouldn't." She whispered and her father pulled her into a hug as her mother stroked her hair.

"This has all been hard on us, Gabriella." He spoke in a strong Spanish accent. "But the important thing is that we are still here and remember he hasn't left us completely."

**There is the 2****nd**** chapter I believe. Thanks for the reviews and I look forward to more reviews. Tell me how you feel about it. **


	4. Small Pieces of Him

She looked at herself in the mirror; the first time in a few weeks. Nothing had really changed except the lower half of her face; there was no smile and her lips were chapped. They had been so dry since his death, for she never really spoke; there was no one to speak to. The only thing that she did was write. Write endlessly and even that had changed a bit. Sometimes her brain wouldn't let her put words together or rhyme or anything. She would get frustrated and rip it out with anger and throw it down on the floor.

Since she had banned sadness, anger had found its way into her. When she couldn't write, anger was the only thing that would release her of her emotions. As terrible as it was, she couldn't help but to throw those papers hard onto the ground and hear the crunching noise they made as they bounced off of the wood floor.

Gabriella pulled her black hair back away from her face into a neat ponytail. Then she opened her drawer to look for a blue ribbon to tie around it but what she saw was the photograph of him and she immediately slammed it shut. She went to a different drawer and pulled out a pink ribbon instead. With precision, she tied it around her pony tail and into a soft bow that brought out the pink in her lips.

She wore an old blouse; it was aquamarine and the neckline came down right below her breasts, but of course tank tops were meant to be worn under the blouse. There were magenta flowers near the bottom of it which her mother adored. They were actually the reason why she suggested buying the shirt. To accompany the blouse were normal jeans with the black ballet flats she had had since sophomore year; she was a junior now.

Feeling comfortable, and somewhat likeable, she washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Who was she? She knew all the normal facts like her name but who truly was Gabriella Montez? Right now, she was a lost girl who was suffering with the death of her brother. But what would become of this girl, she did not know.

"Gabriella!" her mother yelled from downstairs and she was snapped out of her trance. "Coming!" Gabriella quickly picked up her bookbag and put it around her neck. She was almost out the door when she realized she forgot her notebook. "What would I do without you?" she said to it as she put it in her bag, separate from all the rest of the materials. The pen was also safely put into a vacant pocket.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was silent as they drove to the school. Her mother feared that she would say the wrong thing make Gabriella angry so the only thing on her mind was the road and her baby girl's future. Meanwhile, Gabriella took out her maroon notebook and flipped through some pages. Although writing in the car occasionally gave her headaches, she couldn't stop herself. When thoughts come they just do and she can't stop them from telling her things.

_I shouldn't be here_

_I should be at North High for junior year. _

_Something doesn't feel right_

_About going to East High_

_I've heard great things about it_

_But I still have my doubts about it_

_I could do without it_

_They say it has great sports; jocks_

_All they can do is breathe and walk_

_They date a hundred and one girls_

_Think they own the world_

_And in a way they do_

_That's the sad truth_

_They also say it has smart people; nerds and control freaks_

_Also known as the outcasts and the geeks_

_That's where I'll be_

_No one will even look at me_

_I don't want them to _

_Because tease me is the only thing they'll do_

_I'm going to trust my parents on this one_

_But I'm already distraught and the school day hasn't even begun_

It was definitely not her best work and she frowned when she looked down on it. It was too colloquial and some words didn't flow but she had one rule; never erase your feelings. And that's what she lived by. Gabriella believed that you can't forget what has happened and you can't change the past. She shut her notebook and then readjusted herself in her seat.

"We're here, Gaby!" Her mom said with a fake smile. Gabriella knew her mom was trying her best to let Gabriella leave. Ever since Vick's death, she was very protective of her for fear that she would lose her too. "Wait, put this on your lips." Her mother handed her chap stick and Gabriella put it on quickly and stepped out of the car.

"Love you, Mom." She said and blew her a kiss. She started to make her way into the school.

"I'll pick you up at 3:30!" her mother yelled after her and Gabriella turned around and simply waved. Her smile disappeared as soon as she laid eyes upon the hallways of East High.

It was everything she had imagined it to be. It was proof of all the stereotypes; the jocks, the cheerleaders, the art freaks, the geeks, the smart geeks, the drama club; the list was endless. She sighed and before taking another step she unzipped her backpack and looked for her schedule. Gabriella had her hand on it when she felt something hard hit her back and she fell to the ground.

"You're in my way." Said a girl. Gabriella looked up at her from the ground and gathered her things into her bag. The girl stood there, pursing her lips. She was a cheerleader obviously, her hair was a chestnut color and she had dark red lipstick on. Her freshly manicured nails rested on her hips as she waited for an apology. "You're suppose to say 'I'm sorry', dork." The haughty cheerleader suggested.

Gabriella didn't say anything. This girl didn't deserve an apology. She didn't even owe her an apology; the cheerleader had been the one to knock her over. Without another minute going by the girl picked up Gabriella's maroon notebook. "NO!" she yelled and reached for it but it was pulled away. "Stop it!" the girl flipped open and started reading it out loud.

"Oh how cute!" she said sarcastically. "A new start, a new beginning, the latest chapter of my life. I've been spinning,but now I've stopped and started thinking. What have I left behind? I do not do anything for this world. I'm just a simple breathing girl."

"STOP IT!" Gabriella demanded and the girl snickered.

"I'll tell you why. It's because I'm going to fly and each time I spread my wings I'll go high. Higher than anyone before me." She continued. "Well seems like we have a poet at our school. How sweet."

That's when Gabriella's heart stopped. The girl took the pages of "Promise to Fly" and ripped them in half without any remorse. The notebook fell to the ground with an ear-shattering noise and the cheerleader continued to rip it into even smaller pieces. Gabriella caught them in her hands. "I'm sorry!" she said.

"You don't have to cry." The girl said so that the rest of the hall could hear her. "Baby."

The tears poured from her cheeks and she gathered all the scraps of paper and ran into the nearest bathroom while people stared at her with amusement. She locked herself in the stall and took out the tape from her backpack. She lay the scraps out on her lap and slowly pieced them back together, trying to dodge her tears. A few pieces were missing but she remembered what they said. How could a person be so cruel? She had destroyed what she had written the day of Vick's funeral. Gabriella would never forgive this girl. After almost half an hour it was taped back together and she put it back into her maroon notebook. She stepped out into the quiet halls realizing that she was half an hour late for first period, meaning that she had to walk into a room of kids, alone while they stared at her with curiosity that ate away at her.

**OOh bad first day! It'll get better, I promise. Since my friend told people to check out my story, on her story I'm gonna do the same. CHECK OUT SkRibbledHEARTS stories! My Phoenix is one of my favorite actually! Thanks again for the reviews, guys**


	5. Tension

"Hey, you!" Gabriella turned around to find herself looking at a middle aged man wearing a black suit. His hair was gelled and he had a few papers in his hand angrily walking towards her. "Why aren't you in class?" he demanded and she stepped back frightened.

"I-I'm new. I don't know where to go." She said. His face relaxed.

"Oh. Well what's your teacher's name?" he asked.

"Homeroom; Darbus." She said reading from her finely printed schedule.

A smile came over the man's face. "Ah…old Darbus eh? Follow me miss…?"

"Gabriella Montez." She told him.

"Right. I'm Principal Gourd." The man said as he turned left down the hallway, Gabriella behind him almost running to keep up with him. "So what school do you come from, Miss Montez?"

"North High." She said as she remembered that place. The place where all of her friends were at this moment. The same place where Vick went to school. Gabriella couldn't believe she was leaving it all behind. Her friends didn't even know she had left North High School, but then again she had barely talked to them since Vick's death.

"Here we are." He said and opened the door. Principal Gourd walked inside and a dozen pairs of eyes turned to look at him. They all stood up straight as he entered the room and the teacher turned to look at him. Even she adjusted her clothes and pushed her hair neatly behind her ears. She had very grey hair in a tight bun with unusually large glasses. "Hello, Miss Darbus." The teacher greeted him with a large smile on her face. "This is Gabriella Montez, a new student here. She's in your homeroom."

"Oh, why hello there, Gabriella. Why don't you take a seat next to Sharpay?" she said gesturing towards a blond girl in the first row. She had long bleached blonde hair with a pink hat and she had been playing with a Tiffany's bracelet of hers. As soon as she heard her named mentioned, she stood up attentively to see a new girl sit next to her. She rolled her eyes annoyingly and turned to face a boy that looked a lot like her. It must have been her brother.

Gabriella placed her books down on the desk thankful that the cheerleader wasn't in her first class. She waited for further direction at her desk, not daring to turn around to see the rest of the class. She was very nervous as it was; her palms were sweating and her muscles very tense. Gabriella could hear a chorus of whispers behind her and she closed her eyes hoping that they liked her. The last month had already been terrible for her. The door slammed shut as the principal left the room and the teacher turned to look at the room. She had a funny feeling that the next few words to come out of Ms. Darbus's mouth were to be directed towards her.

"Gabriella." She knew it. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" This was exactly what she didn't want to happen. Gabriella felt her shoulders tense and her throat dry. She stood up very slowly and turned to look at the class. She gulped and held her hands close together almost piercing her nails through them out of anxiety.

"My n-name is Gabriella. Gabriella…" she had forgotten her last name. She looked at them blankly. "Um…Gabriella Montez. I came here from North High School." She turned to look back at Darbus hoping that she would understand that she didn't want to say anything else. But obviously the she hadn't and advised her to continue to speak.

"How old are you? What's your favorite color? Your hobbies? Don't be shy!" Darbus said. Gabriella despised this woman in front of her at the moment but how could she refuse.

The class stared at her waiting for a response. They enjoyed anything that would prevent them from having class and actually having to learn. She felt a pair of blue eyes staring at her eyes and she blinked a few times. "I am 16. I'm going to turn 17 in a few months. My favorite color is…blue, I guess. And I like to wri-" She caught herself. "I like dancing." She substituted her words and without further notice took a seat and Darbus continued with the class.

Her mind drifted off as Darbus told them of all the school news; the basketball team's victory and their big game coming up. She also mentioned something about the school decatholon. But her ears were most satisfied when Darbus told them of the new Poetry Club. Although she wanted very much to join, she didnt want to give the other students more material with which to tease her with. So she kept quiet and drew and blank sheet of paper as the dull class went about. The jingling of the blonde girls bracelet was very distracting and the sound of the other's breaths was very nerve-wrecking. Gabriella was very cautious and tried to be as quiet as possible until the point that after class one of the girls asked if she was mute. It was embarassing and Gabriella smiled to shake it off.

**lyricaLVirtueLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVlyricaLVirtue**

_It was a living hell_

_All was not well_

_Everywhere I turn_

_My body feels a burn_

_I feel like I'm falling and nobody cares_

_They don't do anything but stop and stare_

_I wish somebody would talk to me_

_To tell me that they know I' m alive_

_I want for there to be somebody_

_That will be unconditionally kind_

_I never thought that I would have to go back to such a place_

_I never want to see Darbus's, nor the principal's face_

_When I come home I cry _

_Because I'm constantly reminded that he died_

_My mom and dad work to keep him off of their mind_

_There's nowhere I can go_

_No place that I know_

_I want to be strong enough to survive_

_And I promise I will at least try_

She closed her maroon notebook shut and turned off her night light. Darkness tookover her room and she stared around the room twirling a piece of hair in her finger. It had been an eventful day but she wished that it would just be normal and that she would have just a few friends. Someone to talk to perhaps. Gabriella turned and decided to go to sleep because she had to get up again tomorrow and go back to the place she dreaded. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was put into a deep sleep and relieved of all the stress of that day. When her mother had asked her how it was, she simply replied great even though in her heart she knew that she hated it. That all the people there didn't care one bit about her. Tomorrow was a new day and it would arrive soon hopefully with less tension.

**lyricaLVirtueLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVLVlyricaLVirtue**

"Remember, mi amor, I will pick you up at 4:45 today because I have some work to take care of. If anything happens call me and I will be here." Ana told her daughter as she opened the car door. Gabriella nodded at her mom and picked up her heavy books. She closed the door and for the fifth time that week, walked through the doors of East High. As she had done the previous days, she made sure that she went immediately to the classroom in order to not run into that arrogant cheerleader again. She hadn't seen very much of her since. Once by her locker, another time by the gym but that's it and Gabriella wanted to keep it that way.

She pulled the knob but it was locked; she was there fifteen minutes before class would start. Gabriella leaned against the wall trying to stand up with her heavy load; her backpack and a million books she had been given yesterday from all her classes. She sighed wondering what she would do for an hour after school. It was Friday and there would be nobody at the school, which in a way was actually good for that way there was nobody to taunt her. Her throat went dry again and she looked around for the nearest water fountain. There was one just a few steps away and she walked towards it trying not to get in anyone's way. Her phone beeped and she looked down at it and as soon as that happened something hard hit her. Her books came tumbling down and she was frightened that it was the cheerleader again and so the first thing she pulled into her bag was the maroon notebook.

"Sorry." It definitely was not the cheerleader; she would have made her apologize again. It was a deep masculine voice and she could see his hands reaching for her books. Gabriella hesitated for a moment as they both stood up. The boy had his hand outstretched with her books. He had cobalt blue eyes and strong arms with an appealing smile. He was in her homeroom class. She grabbed the books and held them close to her chest. "You're new aren't you?" he asked and Gabriella nodded rapidly. "Cool. I'm Troy." He held his hand out again but this time for her to shake it.

She opened her mouth to tell him her name but the bell rang very loudly just as she said it and a friend of his patted him on the back and engaged him in a conversation. "See you around." He told her and she just smiled disillusioned as she stared after him.

**OKAY! There's wasn't too much in this chapter except for the introduction of none other than the king of East High, Troy Bolton. Next chapter will be AWESOME! Do not miss it!! Don't forget to review and check out my friend, SkRibbledHEARTS stories. )**


	6. Like a Fairytale

"Troy." She whispered the name several times. It sounded like it came out of a fairytale. A smile tugged at her lips and she let it come over her, illuminating the rest of her. She took a vacant lonely seat near the back of the room where she would be free to write in her notebook.

The classroom shuffled about, searching for seats near the closest friends or somewhere where they wouldn't be bothered by the teacher or actually have to pay attention. Homeroom was actually one of the enjoyable classes for the only thing that was talked about was school events and announcements of the sort. Usually they had a few minutes towards the end of the period to themselves, which was always nice so they could either study for a test, talk with friends, or, in Gabriella's case, write in her smooth maroon notebook.

A curly headed boy sat next to her apathetically and threw his bag next to his chair. Gabriella was almost entirely sure that he wasn't in any other one of her classes, but she could be wrong. His hair was very curly indeed and his t-shirt sent an interesting message; it read 'Only Operate with Manual'. It was certainly a creative shirt. He glanced over at her and she immediately turned away.

"I'm Chad." He said.

"Gabriella." She flashed him a quick smile.

Before he could say anything else, Darbus began with her usual announcement of turning off cell phones and her advertisement of the winter musicale that was in a few months. Gabriella took out her notebook and her boll point pen and wrote away, tuning out Darbus's loud voice.

_I saw piercing blue eyes_

_That belonged to a boy_

_He noticed that I was alive_

_He told me his name was Troy_

_Troy sounds like the name of a knight_

_One that would save me and bring me much joy_

_I wish he would've heard me_

_When I told him my name_

_I'm actually happy_

_And he is to blame_

She gently closed her notebook and put it away in her bag. Gabriella thought of taking the poem out of her notebook and putting it somewhere nobody would ever see it, but she refused to erase her feelings and so it remained in her notebook. She felt like it wasn't done yet, there was another side to it that she would have to write later. The words wouldn't come to her at the moment but they would. She knew they would.

"Oh and Coach Bolton has advised me to tell you to come and support the team next Friday at their game against West High School." Darbus rolled her eyes and took a sip of her chamomile tea. It annoyed her to speak of sports and such. She felt the principal had a biased opinion when it came to sports versus the performing arts. "Anyway, the auditions for the Winter Musicale will be next Wednesday. Sharpay and Ryan have signed up already!" Darbus flashed them a smile and Sharpay nodded gladly. "Also, don't forget to raise money for Covenant house, all donations are due next Friday." Darbus glanced down at her watch. "You may have the last five minutes to do whatever you please except, of course, use your cell phones!" She roared.

The rest of the class missed the last part about the cell phones because they were already engaging themselves in conversation. The jocks spoke to the jokes, nerds to the nerds, and Gabriella to no one. She didn't belong and she didn't fit in. At least not with this crowd.

The bell rang and the class quickly gathered their belongings and left to their lockers. Gabriella grabbed her bag but in the process, made her pen fall to the ground. She put down her things and was about to grab it when she saw a hand enclosed around it and lifting the boll point pen up. She slowly rised.

"Always dropping things, aren't you?" It was Troy. He laughed a little but Gabriella was too nervous to smile. "Do you need help with your stuff?" he offered.

"No, that's okay." Gabriella responded and walked out of the room without another word, securing her pen inside her backpack.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

The final bell of the day rang at exactly 3:15 and Gabriella slowly walked down the hallway knowing that she would have plenty of times to grab her homework from her locker; she had over an hour of time left until her mother came to pick her up. In a way, she wanted to stay. Being at home made her feel depressed and only reminded her of Vick. But here she still felt lost and unwanted. Which was worse, she did not know.

Gabriella put the combination on her lock and it opened like a charm. The only problem was getting the actual locker to open. As hard as she pulled on it, it wouldn't budge. She looked ridiculous there, pulling on the metal locker and before she hit herself with it, she decided to stop. Gabriella let out a sigh and tugged on it one last time. "Just my luck." She told herself.

"Need help?" a girl said behind her. She had a multi colored headband on and a nice skirt with a black roller backpack. The girl smiled at Gabriella.

"Yes."

"Alright let's see here." She had recognized the girl from the math nerd group. First, she examined it and tugged on it a few times then she took out a paper clip from her backpack and slipped it in. She loosed up the handle and it opened smoothly and swiftly. "There you go."

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she put a few books inside. "I'm Gabriella."

"Taylor McKessie. Nice to meet you." Her phone beeped. "Oh, I have to go, but I will see you around, Gabriella." she said.

Taylor pulled her backpack behind her and made her way down the hallway. Today had been a good day. She had met a few people that had been kind to her although all she managed to learn was their name. It was a start and she felt like she could build from it. Although she despised the school, Gabriella thought she would be able to survive.

After about ten minutes the hallways were empty; all the students were off to either the movies or a party. It was the weekend after all and the only person left was Gabriella. She had no books to carry around with her, only her backpack and a cell phone in her hand. She made a right down the hall and took small, light steps on the white tiles. Every so often she would see a banner that read 'Go Wildcats' on it or a few pictures of the team members. It seemed that basketball was a pretty big sport at this school. At North High, football was the dominating sport along with soccer. Basketball wasn't that big of a deal, but here, the school revolved around it.

She saw the grey doors to the gym and acknowledged that it was the only place where she would be able to sit down; the blue bleachers would be a fitting seating area. Before she opened the door she looked through the small glass window and saw nobody inside. There were a few lights on but that it. Gabriella pulled open the door and walked inside unloading her things.

With a deep sigh, she sat down and looked out into the gym. She had been here before, of course during gym class. It was actually a good class; Gabriella was a very active girl. She preferred it to History class at least. She closed her eyes and leaned back a bit against the next row of bleachers. All she concentrated on was her breathing. One breath, two breaths, three breaths, four, five.

And then she heard footsteps and she opened her eyes wide. Nobody was in sight but then she heard the dribbling of a basketball. She glanced down at her cell phone to look for the time; it was 3:50. She didn't expect anyone to be there. The figure came closer until it came to the center of the court. It was Troy.

He was the star of the basketball team but she didn't expect him to be this determined. So determined that he would spend his Friday voluntarily practicing after school. She didn't want him to notice her because she was afraid she might come across as shy and dull but at the same time she wanted to talk to him. Gabriella pushed her hair behind her ears as she watched Troy dribble the ball continuously.

He begun to shoot the ball and he hadn't missed yet. Every one went in with a swishing noise that calmed Gabriella. He bounced it and then went in for a lay-up. He dribbled down the court a few times. Back and forth, dribbling it between his legs, around his body, and then eventually shooting it through the hoop.

Gabriella noticed her phone was slipping from her lap and before it hit the bleachers she dived to catch it but in doing so she drew attention to herself. The shifting had made the bleachers give a loud banging noise and the dribbling of the ball stopped as Troy turned to look at her. He squinted his eyes to make out a feminine figure.

"You know, I just keep all my stuff in my backpack. That way, it can't fall." He said as he came walking towards her. He leaned on the pole in between the two columns of bleachers with the ball in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." She told him as she begun to get her things to leave.

"You don't have to go." He told her. She relaxed a bit and put her bag back down. "What did you say you're name was?" Troy stopped leaning on the pole and begun to back away a bit with a large smile on his face.

"Gabriella Montez." She said.

"Well, Gabriella, why don't you come down here with me and I'll show you how to drop this ball through that hoop. You seem to be good at dropping things." He teased and Gabriella let out a small giggle as she stood up to walk down the bleachers. He begun to dribble again and she walked to center court with him. Then he brought her to the free throw line and positioned her.

His hands touched her shoulders and she lost concentration. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Alright grab the ball like this." He showed her and then put it in her hands.

She shot the ball and it bounced off the rim. "I'm not very good." She said half heartedly.

"Just try this." Troy went to go grab the ball and jogged his way back. Once again, he put it in her hands. "Pretend like you're about to shoot the ball." Gabriella raised it a bit. He then went behind her and put his hand on her arm and lowered it a bit. His other arm touched her other one and raised it a bit. Then he touched her hand and moved her fingers around a bit. Still with his hands on her shoulders he said, "Okay now when you shoot push up and try to make a curve with the ball." Gabriella let go of the ball and it slowly went into the hoop perfectly.

She laughed and turned to look back at him. She found herself staring directly into his chest and then looked up into his eyes. Troy looked down at the small brunette girl before him and smiled. "Beautiful."

**YAY TROYELLA! I totally loved writing this chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Broken Rules

**THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

"The shot, I mean." Troy added. He snapped out of his trance and went to go get the ball once more. Gabriella watched him jog towards it slowly and then he turned to face her. Her eyes twinkled with the light right above her. "I'm assuming you're new here, right?"

"Yes."

"What school did you transfer from?" he asked as he dribbled the ball through his legs.

"North High." She said holding her hands, tapping her fingers together nervously as she watched him swish the ball through the hoop flawlessly.

"Good school." He said casually. "Glad you came here."

A noise came from the corner of the gym and one of the doors opened, slamming the wall. Through the bleak grey doors strode a stern man with a whistle around his neck and a clipboard in his hand. He wore a candy apple red shirt with the East High emblem, gym shorts, and had sleek brown hair like that of Troy's. Troy and him may have had the same hair, but unlike Troy, there was no trace of happiness on his face and his steps were heavy on the court as he walked towards the two.

"Troy!" he roared. Troy turned around apprehensively and held the ball in his hands with force, gritting his teeth. "What are you doing? You're suppose to be practicing," he stated, ignoring Gabriella's presence.

"I am."  
"This isn't flirting time; it is serious practice time for your future. Don't lose your dream for something…something stupid," scoffed the man as he poked the clipboard into Troy's chest and Troy moved back slowly, mumbling something under his breath.

"She's not stupid," Troy muttered softly to himself, rage deepening inside him.

Gabriella turned around to leave and gather her things while the man that appeared to be the Coach, lectured Troy. She felt like it was her fault; if she hadn't been there, Troy wouldn't have been yelled at relentlessly. Once again, she felt out of place and in the shadows. She quietly picked up her bags and her cell phone and walked down the bleachers, never taking her eye off Troy. He looked at her too, and nodded to her as if to say, 'sorry'. The Coach relaxed a bit and then Troy began to talk, his frustration filling the gym.

"Dad, it's Friday and everyone is out with their friends having fun. Everyone, but me." He explained.

"You're not everyone, son. You're Troy Bolton." Coach Bolton reminded him and Troy rolled his eyes.

That was the last thing she heard before the gym door closed behind her and her mom called. She had arrived fifteen minutes early which made Gabriella very thankful, for she was in an awkward situation standing all alone like an outcast, waiting for any of the two men to acknowledge her. She admitted that she had been glad that she stayed that extra hour. She got to meet the real Troy and they had opened up to each other. Finally, she felt a bit less abandoned.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

Gabriella opened her locker with ease, now that Taylor McKessie had fixed the handle. Her mind kept drifting to the memories of yesterday since nothing had gone entirely bad. Yesterday was actually enjoyable but Gabriella knew that she shouldn't get her hopes up too much or they'd be crushed, probably by a certain cheerleader.

She grabbed her Spanish textbook so she could do her homework during homeroom. She had forgotten her book yesterday but with her family being from Spain and her knowledge of the language, she would be able to complete it with ease. After putting everything in her backpack she closed her locker.

As she closed the cold metallic lock, she turned to see Troy standing beside her. Gabriella hesitated and didn't say anything. "Hey. Sorry about yesterday and all. My dad can get pretty crazy." Still she said nothing. "That shot was great. You should try out for the girls' team." He suggested and Gabriella shook her head.

"Sports aren't really my thing." She said and he nodded understandingly. Gabriella turned around and started heading towards Darbus's classroom, Troy walking behind her.

"What is you're thing then?" He asked.

"Writing."

Troy looked at her questioningly. He had never met a girl that intrigued him so much. She was mysterious, witty, uniquely beautiful, and genuine—everything he wanted underneath it all. All the superficial girls at his school were concerned with one thing; popularity and beauty. They all did sports or cheerleading trying to get to the top of the school, but this girl, Gabriella, stood out from the rest; she wrote. "Really?"

"Yeah." In her mind, Gabriella thought that Troy must've thought she was a freak for writing.

"That's so cool." He said.

Confused by his compliment she said, "You think?" Nobody had ever really praised her for writing with the exception of her family. But other than them her friends had never encouraged her and actually tried to dissuade her from writing. As much as they had tried, they couldn't Poetry was part of her life.

"Yeah." He followed her inside and that's when their conversation ended. The curly haired boy who sat next to her in homeroom the other day called Troy over to the other side of the room and Gabriella went to her usual seat in the corner. She was reminded of how the school functioned once more. Cliques and popularity ruled the school. The bell rang just as she sat down, startling her as she jumped in her seat.

_---Flashback---_

_Gabriella sat on her bed with her math homework in front of her. Since she was an intelligent girl, she had taken Geometry her freshmen year instead of Algebra. Although proud of her accomplishment, she wished that she would've taken the easier class. She concentrated on it and the answers came to her easily except for a few occasional difficult questions. _

_There was a knock on her door and she looked up to find Vick standing there. Gabriella turned away angrily. _

"_How was my little sister's first day of high school?" he said as he came over to sit next to her. Gabriella moved over to give him space but she still looked down at her homework pretending like she was indifferent towards the conversation. "Huh?" he nudged her._

"_It sucked." She said plainly._

"_It couldn't have been that bad." He told her._

_Gabriella nodded vigorously. "Yes it could've." She said wryly. "All the kids have their own little group and I don't go with any of them. The cheerleaders boss everyone around as if they owned the school and you can't talk to the nerds because you can't understand them. I hate high school." _

"_Gabriella, who said that you have to follow those rules?" Vick asked her, his smile no longer on his face. Gabriella didn't have an answer. "Rules are meant to be broken." He said slyly. He put his arms around her and hugged her. "You can be whatever you want." _

_---End Flashback---_

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

Lunch time arrived and Gabriella sat outside like she did almost everyday. Unaccompanied, she put her tray down and opened her book bag searching for her maroon notebook. She rummaged through a few books and she didn't see it. Gabriella calmly took out all the books and placed them on the table. There was no sign of her poetry notebook. The only other thing left was the boll point pen. She couldn't have forgotten it. Trying not to overreact was hard, so she gave in to panic.

Gabriella left her food and grabbed her things; she went back inside the cafeteria in order to get back to her previous classroom where she must have left it. But before she made it halfway across the room she noticed a group of jocks and cheerleaders laughing at her. She turned around to see if they were laughing at something else; but they weren't. She stopped in her tracks her heart rate at a million beats per second.

Then she overheard that scratchy superficial voice. "I saw piercing blue eyes that belonged to a boy. He noticed I was alive. He told me his name was Troy." The girl laughed and Gabriella stared at her with hatred streaming out of her. She was sitting at a table with Troy and he was eating every word she said. "Troy sounds like the name of a knight. One that would save me and bring me much joy." Another loud obnoxious laugh. The girl saw Gabriella and a sinister smile came over her face. Gabriella swallowed and shook her head begging for her to not do what she thought she was about to. "Look! That's her. Troy's lover."

The whole cafeteria turned to look at her. Tears started building in her eyes and she went over to her and snatched the maroon notebook. The girl fought back and pulled Gabriella's hair but Gabriella kicked her hard. The kick showed all the contempt she had bottled up inside for her. The tears poured uncontrollably down. Turning back to the cafeteria, she noticed hundreds of eyes staring at her and amongst them were his blue ones. Without another second she ran out and into the hallways. She headed towards the gym where nobody would be. Feeling the air against her face, she left the tears behind her. Her cheeks burned and she still had her notebook in her hand gripping it hard with all her strength.

"What a freak." The chestnut haired cheerleader said. She went to Troy and put her arms around him. "You can't blame her, though. You are hot." She whispered into his ears and Troy pushed her back.

"Leave her alone." He said and stood up. The jock table was silenced and the cheerleader stood astonished behind him. They all looked at him as he left the cafeteria.

Before he left he heard a muffled scream belonging to none other than the cheerleader. It was Taylor McKessie pouring milk down her shirt. Troy grinned at the situation.

"That's for being such a bitch! Excuse my French." She took her roller backpack and left before the cheerleader could respond to her.

_I thought he was different_

_That he wasn't like the rest_

_Now I realize that he is nothing more_

_And nothing less_

_He's just the same_

_I never want to see his face _

_He's just as bad_

_Just as mean_

_All that fake respect he had_

_I thought we were on the same team_

_But he doesn't care_

_And it's so unfair_

_My heart suffers day and night_

_And I thought it would heal with this knight_

_But it just breaks_

_I don't know how much more it will take_

**Alright that's it for here. I know nothing really happened. Sorry. Please review though and the next chapter will be one you wont want to miss. **


	8. Passion Not Popularity

The grey doors slammed open and Gabriella slowed her pace. Because her tears almost blinded her, she stumbled a bit across the clean wooden floor. Hugging her notebook tightly she walked up the bleachers. She sat at the top row in the very corner where nobody would see her if she walked in. As hard as she tried to stop crying, she couldn't.

As if she wasn't already an outcast, now everybody knew about her feelings for Troy. They weren't even entirely feelings. It was a first impression that they had perceived as love. She could never love a jock, especially one that was surrounded by cheerleaders and other popular figures. Her parents believed that they had done the right thing but they had no idea how much this had hurt her. She made up stories to keep them happy and proud for they were suffering enough, but she couldn't hold it in; it was too much.

She couldn't remember a night when her mother hadn't cried or her father hadn't gone out for a drive because he didn't want for his family to see him cry. It was difficult. If only he hadn't left, the noise of a foot kicking a soccer ball would flood her ears every time she went to the backyard. If he had not died they all would've been one big happy family. But he had gotten into that car with that stupid worthless girl; a cheerleader. She was the source for her hate towards them. If he hadn't been with that girl that night, he wouldn't have crashed. He wouldn't have died and he wouldn't have left them.

"Gabriella." She could hear her voice being called but she didn't answer. Gabriella stood still wiping away the tears and hoping that the redness from her face would die down. She had already been embarrassed enough, she didn't need to add to it. "Gabriella?" his voice creeped into her ears.

Troy saw her at the top bleacher staring down at her shoes. He rushed to the top passing his hand on the smooth metallic pole unsure of whether or not he should say anything. He finally came to the top bleachers and slowly made his way over to her. Flattered by her poem, he didn't believe it was the right time to talk to her about it. "Gabriella? I'm sorry."

"It's not you." She burst out gritting her teeth angrily at how conceited he was. "It's not them either."

Troy was confused at this point. "Then what is it?"

She looked at him searching his eyes for understanding. She wouldn't tell him of Vick, then rumors would spread. Gabriella just stared at him with her tear-stained face, expecting him to know. He didn't and he never would. "Nothing."

"You're crying because of nothing?" he asked her.

"No."

"Then why are you?" His leg was touching hers and he put his hand on her back trying to comfort her. But it didn't work. She continued to stare down at her shoes. "If you're crying because of what that girl said just forget her. She has nothing better to do."

"I told you; it's not her. I wouldn't shed a tear for her." Gabriella scoffed.

"So you aren't going to tell me?" Troy asked. Gabriella shook her head. "Nobody is going to tell me why this beautiful girl in front of me is crying like there's no tomorrow?" he teased trying to get a smile out of her. A small one escaped her lips but that's it. That's all he needed from her, to know that she did want him there. He put his arm fully around her and hugged her so that her head was against his chest. She wiped her face to stop from crying and just stayed there in his arms.

_Sitting there with him_

_I felt like I fit in_

_Nothing would bring me harm_

_There was no need to be alarmed_

_He held me tight_

_And it felt so right_

_Even though nobody else sees_

_All that matters is him and me_

_There he goes so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM...HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

Gabriella went out to her backyard realizing it had been the first time she was there since Vick's death. She let the wind blow her hair out of her face and she breathed in the smell of the grass and of the sunset. She let it take her away. Opening her eyes, she saw Vick's old soccer ball in the middle of the yard. It was one of his many soccer balls, this one was bought only about three years ago. She smiled down on it remembered his amazing skill with it.

His passion for soccer had classified him into a jock but he wasn't cold hearted like most of them were. He didn't do it for the girls or the popularity, but for the love of the game. She remembered he had been offered a scholarship in England to play, but before he could go the accident happened. If it weren't for that, he would've been in England this very moment.

_---Flashback---_

"_Vick, give it back! I want to play, too!" said a small little girl. She was about six years old, trying to persuade her brother to let her in on his game. _

"_I have to practice!" he explained to her. Although eight at the time, Vick was very determined and committed to the sport. _

_He started juggling the ball on his knees then cradling it with his foot; he truly had a gift. On one of those bounces, his little sister, Gabriella, took the ball and ran off with it. Vick unknowing of what had happened until he saw his little sister's blue dress blowing in the wind, now went after her. Since he was a soccer player, he was fast for his age and caught up to her in a matter of seconds._

"_Give me the ball, Gabriella!" they both had their hands on it and tugged both ways. Gabriella let go and she crossed her arms. Vick anticipated the tears to come down her eyes any second now. "Fine. I will let you play with me, but you can't be such a baby!" _

"_I am not a baby!" she said childishly and Vick rolled his eyes. He placed the ball down on the ground and gave it a soft kick so that it would reach his sister lightly. It stood at her feet and with all her strength she hit it at Vick and it went into the air. He skillfully stuck out his leg and prevented it from going anywhere else but the ground in front of him. Gabriella was amazed by the sight and stood as she saw her brother kick it back. _

_A referee blew his whistle and Vick excitedly picked up the ball and ran towards his team waiting for the game to start. Ana went over to her little girl and took her hand, leading her to a blanket on the grass where they would watch Vick. Her father had a video camera in his hands taping the game. It was the first game of the season and as usual, the whole Montez family came to watch. _

_Vick played the forward position and their team had kick off. The ball began to roll and the nine and eight year old boys watched the ball attentively waiting to make a play. Vick didn't wait like most of them did, he raced towards the ball. He passed it to his teammate who started to lose control of the ball but kicked it in Vick's direction. Vick took the ball and ran with all his might towards the goal, the other team running behind him. He came closer and closer and then it was time to shoot. He did, and the ball went in. Vick's reaction was to raise his hands in the air and then he ran with his arms outstretched yelling, "Goal!" _

_He watched as his little sister jumped up and down screaming 'goal' along with him. She had a huge smile on her face and wanted to go and hug her brother but her parents wouldn't allow her, too. Mr. Montez yelled encouragingly and Mrs. Montez clapped her hands with a smile on her face. _

_---End Flashback---_

Now his soccer ball stood before her, still it hadn't been moved. She walked towards it and placed her foot next to it and kicked it to the side so that it rolled very slowly. It was in a position so that you could see his name in thick permanent marker on the ball. 'Vick Montez' it said. She took the muddy ball in her hands and brushed off some of the dirt. She stared at it and finally went inside, placing it in her room.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM...HSM...HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

"Gabriella, right?" said Taylor McKessie as she stood next to Gabriella's locker. It had been difficult to return to school after what had happened. The cheerleaders couldn't help but laugh every time they saw her face and Gabriella simply looked away. It wasn't only the cruel cheerleaders, it was every body else. Now they noticed her but for the wrong reasons.

"Yes." She said walking down towards her math class, where Taylor was also headed.

"Sorry about what happened yesterday. That girl drives me off the wall." Taylor said with a frustrated voice. Her hands were forming fists and Gabriella saw that she wasn't the only one that hated the popular crowd at the school. "But the poem she read, that was yours right?" she asked now with a more relaxed tone.

"Yes."

Taylor smiled. "It was beautiful. Even if it was about a lunkhead like Troy; it was great."

"Troy's not a lunkhead." Gabriella corrected and Taylor looked at her astonishingly. "I don't like him that way. But he was nice to me." She explained.

"I'm sure he is." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, I know that you've been trying to make friends and you haven't really had one since the, what, four weeks you've been here?" Gabriella nodded. "I think that you should give some of your stuff to Kelsi, the composer for the Musicale and she will help make them songs. You'll be part of the drama club and there's lots of nice people there."

"Thanks, but no. I don't write music; I write poetry. It's different." Gabriella said trying not to sound rude. They entered the classroom and Gabriella put her books down on a desk in the front row. Math wasn't her best subject and it was imperative that she stayed focus.

"Tell me if you change your mind." Taylor said. She walked off to where her friends were and left Gabriella alone. She was used to being alone by now.

**Review, please. Tell me what else you'd like to see in the story. That last line in the poem'there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be' was taken from Taylor Swift's song, Teardrops on my Guitar. I do not own that. I do not own High School Musical or it's actors. I just own this plot and I wish I owned Zac Efron. But that's okay; I'll live. **


	9. Stay

**Chapter 8, Stay. **

"Good afternoon, class." Mr. Marsden said. He always begun the class by greeting his students. Chemistry was never a favorite of his pupils but with his experience and philosophies most of them came out more knowledgeable and interested in the field. He was a truly gifted teacher unlike some of the others. He was a chubby man with a quizzical brow and knowing mustache.

After everyone took their seats he began, "Today we will be selecting partners for the project. It is a very long and precise one and I expect all of you to give it your best." He announced. The other students immediately starting calling their friend's names in order to ask them to be partners and conversations bursts from every inch of the room except where Gabriella was. "But I will be choosing the partners." He emphasized, his mustache moving in a sly motion. He always had a smile on his face as if he knew something they didn't. Groans were heard from every student. Either way Gabriella was almost guaranteed to be stuck working with someone who didn't like her very much.

The students slouched in their desks and rolled their eyes at Mr. Marsden which he didn't appreciate very much and slapped his ruler down on the desk for them to sit up respectfully. He went over to his wooden desk and took out a jar along with a clipboard. Placing the jar at the front of his desk and leaning on it for support, he announced, "When I call your name come here, pick one of these papers read it aloud and that will be your partner." He ran his finger down the list of students. "Kelsi Neilson."

A small girl with very curly hair came to the front of the room shyly and took out a small piece of paper. This was the girl Taylor had told her about, the composer. In a way she was like Gabriella, kept to herself and a literary artist. "Chad Danforth." She was disappointed as she handed the paper to Mr. Marsden and you could tell by the look on Chad's face that he wasn't too happy about it either.

"Sharpay Evans."

A blonde girl stood up immediately and strut her way to the front, shining her pearly white teeth to the classroom like the perfect showgirl she was. She put her pink polished nails into the jar and took out another name. "Ryan!" she clapped her hands and Mr. Marsden chuckled at her strange approach to the project.

"Troy Bolton."

This was one of the few classes Gabriella shared with Troy; homeroom, Chemistry, and history. She hadn't really spoken to him in a week. It was somewhat awkward after what had happened in the cafeteria and the way he comforted her afterwards. Although she was pleased by it, she couldn't look at him the same way again. Every time she saw him she was reminded of the warmth of his body and how marvelous his intense blue eyes were. Gabriella played with the pencil at her desk waiting for him to call out one of the names.

"Gabriella Montez." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, her pencil hitting the desk softly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her ears must have failed her and told her what she wanted to hear.

"That should be a good pair." Mr. Marsden gave them one of his strange smiles and Troy went back to his seat, watching Gabriella. She bit her lip trying not to look at him, but she couldn't help herself. She turned her head to face him and he looked at her, his face creating a smile. Gabriella tensed up but she still managed a grin. He was just two seats away from her in the back row, a guy with jet black hair in between them.

Mr. Marsden was halfway down the list when the guy next to her tapped her on the shoulder. She looked at him and he handed her a folded notebook piece of paper. "From Troy." He whispered. That made Gabriella want to open it faster and so she did. She unfolded it and lay it flat on her desk.

_I really wanted to get you. _:)

Her heart jumped and she bit her lip tighter. Gabriella grabbed the pencil and scribbled down a few words. The notes went back and forth almost until the end of class, the boy in the middle, Jason annoyed by the note-passing. But Jason didn't protest, he just contributed to their misbehavior in class.

The note went as follows---

_I really wanted to get you._

You're just saying that.

_No really. You're smart and fun so couldn't have asked for a better partner._

_Oh aren't you the sweetest?_

_Fine, don't believe me. _

How was your game last Friday?

_It was okay_

You won, though.

_Yeah it was fun but you didn't come. I thought you were._

Sorry I was kind of busy

_Doing what?_

Nothing really. Helping my mom out.

_That's nice. Want to go and get pizza or something after school?_

I can't

_Okay. Then since you didn't come to my game last week and you don't want to go get pizza, I'm picking you up this Friday so that you can come to my game. _

Sounds good.

_It better sound good. _

She tucked it into her pocket and left the room. Had Troy just asked her out on a date? A guy like Troy must have girls swarming around him like mosquitoes wherever he went. But he chose her, or seemed like he did, out of all the rest. She walked happily towards the locker when all of a sudden a person cut her off.

The cheerleader stood before her in her red and white outfit. Chewing gum like a cow, she begun to talk in her annoying voice. "Alright, new girl. Let me lay it down for you. Geeks don't go with jocks. It doesn't work and never has. Let me put it this way, honey; geeks and jocks don't rhyme." She explained. "Troy is off limits to any girl like you. So back off." She pushed Gabriella back against the locker but she didn't let the pain show through.. Anger entered her again like those times when she would throw the papers down on the floor. Like the times she would hit his bed as hard as she could.

"Poetry doesn't always have to rhyme." She tried to say calmly.

She let out a laugh. "Poetry doesn't always have to rhyme." She mimicked. "Oh cry me a river, honey." The girl turned to leave and put one white sneaker down on the tile before Gabriella begun to speak.

"Alright, 'honey'. Let me lay it down for you. You walk around this place as if you're all that with your cheap one-dollar purple lipstick that's on your teeth and you don't even realize it. Your eyes are covered in smudged mascara and thick black eyeliner that make you look like you're worth five dollars. And you may strut down these hallways pretending like you own them, twirling your hair and sticking out your stomach so that you'll get noticed because you know that if you didn't you wouldn't be half as popular as you are. Oh and don't let me forget the part where you stuff your bra just to be happy with yourself. Please, you aren't anything in this school. If it weren't for that little outfit you're wearing right now you'd be nothing. Worst of all you think that a guy like Troy would actually like you and don't even think that they would fall in love with you. When it comes down to it, stuffed bras and heavy make up are as ugly as the nerds you make fun of. What matters is being smart and being interesting. So I hope you get it. And if you don't understand, sucks for you, 'hun'." Gabriella said angrily letting all her thoughts out. The girl's eyes widened and her fists closed tight one hand dashed at Gabriella with strength and she closed her eyes knowing what was coming her way but she greeted it with open arms.

She didn't feel anything and so she opened her eyes seeing Troy's hand holding the cheerleader's fist an inch away from Gabriella's face. The cheerleader tried pushing Troy away and getting at Gabriella but she was pulled back. Troy held her fists in his hands and calmed her. "Stop. Relax." He said with his back turned to Gabriella. Now they would think she had anger issues. Either way she could not win. She went through the crowded hallways a few people offering her a high-five for the way she had talked to the chestnut haired girl but she didn't accept. She felt as low as her for saying those things. Even though she had to realize it, it wasn't the way to tell the cheerleader. Not in front of the whole school.

Troy came after her but she ran from him. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. Her other hand tried to hit his chest and push him away but he was far stronger than she was and he just held both her hands as she stared at him angrily and with frustration.

"I don't like you at all! I don't love you and I never will and I don't even think I have a chance with you so tell you're little cheerleader friend to leave me alone!" she yelled at him and pulled back as hard as she could. Troy looked at her questioningly.

"You don't like me?"

"No!" she gritted her teeth.

"Why not? I'm nice to you! I talk to you. Did I do something wrong?" he squeezed her little hands tighter searching her eyes so that she would stop and look at him.

"Yes! You're just like all of them. You don't care. You don't know." She started to cry. By now the halls were empty and everyone had gone to class. Troy let go of her fists but she didn't run. With her back against the wall, she sunk down and sat on the tile burying her face in her arms. Troy didn't know what to do. He stood before her watching her cry. Finally, he placed his muscular body next to her and sat. With difficulty, he pulled her arms away from her face so that she would face him. She shook her head at him as the tears trickled down. "You don't know." She whispered.

"What don't I know?" he asked her.

"You don't know anything!" She pushed him away and he let her. He sat next to her not daring to touch her body. It shook softly as she cried.

He approached her once more. "If you told me, I would know."

"I can't tell you."

"You can."

Gabriella shook her head and mouthed the word 'no' repeatedly. "Troy, just leave me alone."

"Gabri-"

"Go! Please, just go." She said. Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair continuously to keep her bangs away from her eyes and she finally stopped, resting her hands on her head. Troy didn't leave. After much thought, he wrapped her in his arms. At first, she tried to tear away but he didn't let her. He held her closer and closer until she stopped crying. He swayed her back and forth.

"I'm not going anywhere." He whispered and Gabriella nodded into his chest her hand on his shirt. "Do you really hate me?"

"No, Troy. I could never hate you." His mind was relaxed with this piece of information. "I don't know why you care. You don't have to."

Troy cupped her face in his hands. "But I want to care. I do care." He pressed his lips against her forehead and she closed her eyes enduring the magical moment. She took a deep breath and looked into his cobalt eyes.

_---Flashback---_

_Nine year old Gabriella sat on her bed hugging the covers to her chest with thoughts of monsters in her head. The vampires, the ogres, and the trolls kept taunting her and scaring her. She closed her eyes hoping that they would go away but images of them flooded her mind and she shook her head vigorously. _

_The door opened and Gabriella shrieked. She had thought it was a vampire. "It's just me, Gaby." Her brother said. Her heart calmed down and she sat up on her bed. _

"_Vick, I'm scared." He said and he turned on the light so that he could see her face. "I don't want you to go to the other room. I like sharing a room with you!" she pleaded._

"_But I'm 12 now, Gaby and I need my own room. You'll be fine." He told her and she just sat in bed with her curly hair behind her ears. "You'll have lots of room for your barbies and girly stuff." He pointed out and Gabriella couldn't help but smile._

_Then she was reminded of the ogres and trolls. "I don't want to be here alone. Can I come to your room, please?"_

"_Are you scared, Gaby?" he asked and sat down on her bed. She nodded ashamed. "That's okay. None of that stuff is real. It's all fake, okay?" he said. Vick made his way to the door and opened it. Gabriella tried to stop herself from yelling his name but she couldn't_

"_Vick, come back! I'm scared. I don't like being here alone. You always get rid of all the monsters." She said and now she was standing up. Gabriella held her teddy bear close to her and looked at Vick with longing eyes. He had always shared a room with her since she could remember and she believed that his smell always made the monsters go away. But now that he was 12 her parents had given him the guest room and they would never sleep in the same room again. _

"_Alright, I'll stay." He shrugged and sat on her bed, tucking his little sister in. He adjusted her pillow and made sure she had her eyes closed. _

"_Tell me a story."_

"_Red riding hood or Goldie locks?" he sighed knowing that he would be stuck the rest of the night telling Gabriella princess stories. _

"_No, that stuff is for babies. Duh! Tell me what it's like to be 12 years old." She waited for him to begin as he shuffled about the bed trying to get comfortable._

"_There's lots of more chores. Laundry, dishes, taking out the trash. There's lots of homework too and you're in Middle School. It's when you start to be a big kid. But you also get to go more places with friends and you get a cell phone and a computer. You can also play on what's called a travel soccer team. It starts next week and I can't wait, Gaby." He said and Gabriella listened to his every word her eyes slowly closing. He laid next to her and continued with his tale. Vick was amazed at how great it was to be twelve years old. There was a moment of silence when Gabriella's soft voice came about._

"_Vick, don't leave, please." She said with her childish voice. He turned to look at her and smiled at his little sister._

"_I'm not going anywhere." That night they slept on the same bed and although it was uncomfortable Gabriella slept knowing that no monsters would come for her during the night. Vick had kept his promise and hadn't left that night. _

_---End Flashback---_

Gabriella entered his room and sat on his bed trying to breath in his scent or whatever smell was left of him. There was barely any. She searched his closet for his sports jacket that he wore everywhere, or his jersey. But it wasn't there. She opened his drawers and there it was with the name of the school, his last name, and of course his number, number 3. She took the jersey out and underneath he found a letter that said her name on it. She took it out and opened it shaking it upside down. A ring fell out. It was silver with her birth stone on it and engraved in the inner part was, "Little Sister". She quickly slipped it onto her finger and opened the letter that had been enclosed with it.

_Happy Birthday, Gaby._

_There'll be many more and I'll be at every single one until you're 100 years old! I love you a lot sis, and I saved a lot to get you this ring. I hope you like it. I was never really good with picking out stuff for girls but I think this one's special. Happy 17__th__ and I expect something just as great on my 20__th_

Her birthday was in just a month and she had forgotten all about it. It didn't even matter anymore. Vick had gotten her this ring almost three months before. He always knew what to do and he was always there. He never failed her. She couldn't help but remember the first line where he said he would be at every birthday until she was 100. Gabriella pulled on her brother's jersey and smoothed it out on her. It almost reached her knees. Then she cried. Not because he was dead but because he would never be there at her birthday again. He would never see her again and neither would she. So in a way she did cry for his death.

_You said you wouldn't leave_

_But you left_

_I try to believe_

_But every day I believe less and less_

_Let me catch my breath _

_Regain my strength _

_To be able to let you go_

_But it's harder than you know_

_I'm holding on to whatever I have_

_I need someone to guide me along the path_

_My dreams I left behind_

_Something died inside of me_

_I want you to help me see the light_

_But I don't want you to leave_

_I don't even know what to say _

_I wish this one thing I could erase_

_Vick,_

_I wish I could see you even if it was just one more time._

_I'm sick of the cries and the whines. _

_I want to just bring you back._

_But I can't._

_Vick I don't even know what to do anymore. _

_I just feel torn._

_Nothing is the same and nothing is happy or booming with life_

_On the contrary everything seems to be cut by a knife_

_Whatever I touch turns black and dark_

_That's how I leave my mark_

_It's all gone. _

_Dusk simply turns to dawn_

_Nothing stayed_

_and everything fades_

_Just your soccer ball _

_But I want it all. _

**Awww sad. But Gaby will be motivated! And she will do something. This was a kind of sad chapter and I think you guys are getting sick of Gaby being sad over Vick but it was her brother. And as you can see they were very close. WOW that was a long chapter. **


	10. Music and Lyrics

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but Happy New Year. Please review. This chapter is kind of short but the next one will be extremely long!**

Vick had taken his passion and turned it into something great. With his innovative and surprising skill he had outstanding performances in every game; he fought and played until the last minute. He kicked that ball and kept his aggression throughout it all. Giving up wasn't a familiar action to him. Gabriella thought that even when he was dying he strived for breath. Even when he knew he was going to die, he refused. Perseverance is key in a life like the one they both live. If you do not have the confidence and the courage to carry on, you will not.

Gabriella looked down at her notebook as she had millions of times before. This was her passion. Writing was her gift that she had not let reach its full potential. When you have something so special you should share it with the world and contribute in so many ways. The rareness of a gift like this one is very few and she had no right to hide it from the prying eye of the masses. She thought about her conversation with Taylor the other day before math class and recalled her mentioning something about her using her poems in the Musicale. And Gabriella had selfishly disagreed. But after this realization she decided to devote herself to it and give herself for the greater good.

As philosophical and wise as she sounded, she was still a mere girl of sixteen, almost seventeen, years old. Maybe she would be wrong in what she thought. It could possibly all be destroyed and come tumbling down before her but it was chance she had to take. What is life without the risks and without the rush of adventure? It is nothing but a dull, continuous routine. Gabriella was tired of the melancholy and the constant depression. That was time of her precious life that she had wasted. Life is a miracle that she had not fully appreciated and now was only the beginning.

No more excuses

I'm going to do it

Not for them and not for you

But because I want to

My only wish is that you could see me win it all

And to watch me when I fall

But not to help me stand

That's something I have to do on my own and be strong

I don't want you to hold my hand

Even when I'm weak and wrong

I have to try to do it my way

And forget what all the others say

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

"I'll do it." Gabriella said grinning at Taylor with an accomplished look.

"Fantastic. I knew you'd come around. Meet me at lunch and I'll introduce you." Taylor said and Gabriella nodded. She left taking her black rollie backpack behind her and her dark curls swaying behind her head. Gabriella sighed and continued to her own locker where she noticed a muscular figure standing by apprehensively.

"Hey Gabriella." Said Troy.

"Hi." She said plainly to him.

"Listen I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something this weekend?"

"I can't," she said without explanation. Troy looked at her questioningly; he had never been turned down by any girl. For some reason when he had asked her, he was nervous. Maybe it was because she was different from all the rest. She wasn't like them, so his reaction to her wasn't like his previous ones.

She begun to walk away and Troy followed her. "Why not?"

"I just can't, Troy. Maybe some other time." She hid her reasons from him. Gabriella hadn't really been out for a while and she missed it, but she couldn't bring herself to go. Vick was always there to protect her at parties and drove her to where she wanted to go and not having that presence would bring back memories of him that she didn't need at the moment. But before she left him standing there thinking that she could care less, she turned around and smiled. Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him for all of his help and for giving her the extra push that she needed.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

Taylor led her to a lunch table on the second floor where a few students sat at engaging into conversation or secretly texting on their phones. At the table was a small girl with curly hair. The one from Mr. Marsden's chemistry class. She was reminded of her partnership with Troy."Gabriella, this is Kelsi the composer for the Musicale. She is an excellent pianist also." Taylor stated. Gabriella nodded in understanding and Kelsi gave her a comforting smile.

"Kelsi, this is Gabriella a wonderful poet here who would gladly help you with the lyrics to your music. What's music without words and what are words without music?" Taylor explained. She was starting to carry on endlessly and all the other two girls wanted to do was share some of their work. "Wow. How cliché did that sound?" she laughed at herself. "Alright I have some unfinished business at the science lab but you two feel free to catch up and do whatever you literary and musical geniuses have to do!" Gabriella sat at the lunch table as Kelsi grabbed her bag and searched through it for some sheets of music.

"Thank goodness you agreed! I'm meeting with the drama club Saturday morning to submit the first song and I'm in desperate need of your help, Gabriella." She explained her dilemma. It was Friday and there was little time to work so the two begun their grand project.

"It's no problem really. I'm glad I could help."

Kelsi handed her a paper which Gabriella laid out in front of her neatly. "Here is what I have written so far."

_You are the music in me_

_The first three words are once upon a time_

_You better listen because there's surely a reason_

_When you dream_

_There's a chance you'll find _

_a lot of laughter_

_and if you're lucky, a happily ever after_

_Your melody the harmony_

_Echoing inside my head_

_A pure voice _

_Above the noise_

_And like a simple thread_

_Oh you're tugging on me_

"I have some minor adjustments. I know just what it needs. Kelsi, I think this is going to be amazing." She said and Kelsi excitedly smiled at Gabriella's reassurance.

The bell rang. "Gabriella I need you to bring it to me tonight at this coffee shop I work at downtown. I'm the pianist there but I really need it by tonight to make sure the music is correct." Gabriella nodded and Kelsi grabbed her books and left. She had just a few hours to complete a whole song, without any editing or advice from anybody.

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ENTIRELY FILLLLLLEDDD WITH TROYELLA!**


	11. Let the Rain Fall

**Okay here is Chapter….10? Yeah. Let the Rain Fall**

Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after  
your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me

It's like I knew you before we met  
Can't explain it  
There's no name for it  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy  
Because you see the real me  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice  
Above the noise  
And know I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me

Gabriella smiled down at the lyrics she had written. It seemed like perfection to her. Every note matched every word with a feeling of righteousness. It was one of the most magnificent and happy pieces of work she had written in a while and thinking of the words even sparked hope inside of her. She made sure that the words were clearly legible and then put them safely in her bag so that she could deliver them to Kelsi at the coffee shop.

She glanced over at her alarm clock and realized that it was already seven o'clock she had spent nearly four hours adjusting and creating the song. But like they say, good things take time and this great thing certainly took up time. Kelsi's shift would end in about an hour, from what she had told her and she needed to get downtown as soon as possible. On her bicycle, it would take about twenty minutes, since her house was fairly close. Her parents were at work or running errands and the bicycle was her last resort. There was no other way, unless she called Troy, but Gabriella had told him that she was busy so it would seem somewhat rude. She didn't want him to feel like she only used him when she needed it. So Gabriella went outside and took her purple sleek bicycle behind her up to the sidewalk, ready to mount it.

Off she rode into the dark night, frightened that a car would hit her, but she didn't want to let Kelsi down. She wouldn't disappoint anybody else, especially herself. The stars were above her and she couldn't help but occasionally glance up at them. At the moment they were her only source of light except for the dim lamps spread about the streets. It was very quite as she rode and there were barely any vehicles but when she reached the main street, there would surely be cars, and not only that, but other riders and pedestrians.

The sky was started to get greyer instead of a dark blue; it was about to rain, hopefully not while she was still pedaling because that increased the chance of her getting into an accident. She prayed for it not to rain just this once so that she could make it dry. Gabriella pushed her feet against the pedals trying to go as fast as she could so that she wouldn't be late. It was very tiring and quite a workout but she had to do it. That's when she realized she would also have to pedal back twenty more minutes. Gabriella sighed and continued to pedal down the road and to the coffee shop.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..**

"Troy!" Mr. Bolton yelled from downstairs. A startled Troy looked up from his computer and followed his father's voice. "Get down here!" he hollered once more and Troy's pace quickened and he was downstairs in a matter of seconds awaiting for his father's instruction. "Get some rest?"

"Yeah."

"Good 'cause I need you to do something for me." Troy sighed heavily. The truth was he was tired from the two hour practice he had had; all he wanted to do was watch some TV and relax for a while. But that was never possible because he was 'Troy Bolton'. "The new uniforms are in at the shop and I need you to go pick them up because the school doesn't want to pay for shipping and handling so I told 'em I'd take care of it." Mr. Bolton said. Troy nodded apathetically and went to go grab his car keys.

"Thanks, Troy."

"Sure." He opened the door and went into his car.

Here was the beginning of another errand-filled weekend. He had been willing to argue with his father about going out somewhere with Gabriella. It was worth the arguing for her, but since she had refused, there was no point in making his father angry. Mr. Bolton didn't understand Troy and his social needs. Troy went out to the occasional party and maybe sometimes with his friends but he had a curfew and many other rules to keep him 'fit for basketball'. All year round he had to be 'fit for basketball' or else, according to his father, he would never get a scholarship and get into a good college. Troy was smart; if basketball failed him, he could go into another field. But his father didn't think so.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..**

Gabriella threw her bike to a side and went into the shop where she saw Kelsi nervously playing the piano waiting for Gabriella's arrival. She took her bag and begun to take out the sheets of music when Kelsi realized she was there. She smiled and started playing more fluently and gently. As Gabriella walked towards her, Kelsi motioned for the back-up pianist to take over so that the two girls could converse about the music.

"You had me worried, Gabriella." She said.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it took so long to do it. But I think it came out really nice." Gabriella explained. Kelsi smiled at her and she gestured for the two to sit down. They were across from each other and the song was placed in the middle. Kelsi put her hands on it and brought it closer to her. She examined every letter, word, rhyme, and note. After every line, her smile grew bigger. Gabriella was excited and proud of herself for her accomplishment. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's great. I'll make a few little tweaks here and there for the notes to flow better but aside from that it was definitely worth the wait." Kelsi said. "Thank you, Gabriella."

"No, thank you, Kelsi. For letting me help."

Before they could say another word a man tapped Kelsi on the shoulder. "We need you back at the piano." Kelsi said goodbye to Gabriella taking the sheet of music with her.

She went back to the piano and started playing happily now that the song was complete and the pressure was off. Gabriella walked outside and put one hand on her purple bike when she felt the first drop of rain on her index finger. Then it drizzled onto her foot and soon enough a few drops hit her head. She looked up into the sky begging for the rain to stop but it went harder, so she sat down on the bench waiting for it to quiet down so that she could make her way back home.

Troy had to park almost ten blocks away because the downtown didn't have many parking lots. The streets were pretty much abandoned except for a few people shopping or homeless people sleeping. Albuquerque's downtown wasn't an amazing sight. At least not this part of it. Some avenues had several high fashion stores and gourmet restaurants put this part was just another street.

He walked into the store and a little bell rang signaling his arrival. The store owner came out with a fake smile. "How may I help you today?"

"Picking up basketball uniforms. East High School?" Troy said and the person nodded after a few minutes of thought. She went to the back of the store in search of the uniforms and Troy took the time to look around. The shop was filled with different jerseys and posters all around. It was your typical sports store.

"Em. Not here." The woman stated.

Troy looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean 'not here'?"

"They arrive tomorrow. Sorry for the delay." She said.

"Alright, whatever." Troy walked out of the store annoyed with the woman and the terrible organization of the store. He had wasted his time where he could've watched TV to go to a sports store that supposedly had their new uniforms. He felt rain on his head and then he let out a groan while stomping the floor. There was nobody around and nobody to see him. He splashed in the puddle a few times as hard as he could and then kicked a rock down the street. The rain came heavier on Troy and he pulled his jacket over his head. Since he was already there, he might as well eat something or do something that would delay his ride home. His father would inevitably tell him to do something else and he would have to do it.

Troy kept walking down the street keeping an eye out for a place to eat. The only other person was a girl sitting on a bench that he didn't bother to look at much. He looked at the blazing red lights above that read, "Mr. Bean". With his hand on the door, he looked at the girl and realized it was Gabriella. There was a reason for him to come here tonight.

"Gabriella?" he asked.

"Troy? What are you doing here?" she said as she pushed her hair away from her face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. I was going to get some new basketball uniforms for my dad." Troy stated. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing."

Troy sat down next to her hugging his jacket close to his body; it was kind of cold due to the rain. He noticed that Gabriella didn't have a jacket so he put his arm around her creating heat. "You never tell me anything. Why?" he realized.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause you wont understand."

"How do you know I won't understand; you won't give me a chance, Gabriella." Troy argued. She had a defense set up that wouldn't let him get close to her. He tried hard to make his way into her life but at every attempt, she brought him down without reason. Gabriella remained silent cupping her hands together on her lap desperately wanting the rain to end. Every time she looked up at it, it seemed to rain harder and harder. "I'm trying."

"Just forget it, Troy." She said.

Troy stood up and held his hands out for her to grab. He was in front of her; his cobalt eyes searching hers. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" she said.

Troy moved his hands closer to her. "Just come." Gabriella placed her hands in his, and he pulled her up to her feet. He kept one hand in hers and pulled her out to the middle of the street so that the rain poured over them. "Relax." He spun around with his hands out to his side letting the rain drops hit him. Gabriella giggled at him ans started to move back to the bench when he opened his eyes. He darted towards her and pulled her back. "Hey, hey, hey!" He straightened her up before him and she rolled her eyes. Troy moved his hands to hers and then spread them out, holding her wrists. He moved his hands along her arms slowly and to her waist. With his hands there, he spun her around and around, her hair growing wetter and wetter. Gabriella finally closed her eyes and then laughed.

He then scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style, still spinning in the rain. Gabriella held onto him opening her mouth for the rain to come in. She smiled at him and then he put her down. Her hands were still around his neck and she looked at his intense blue eyes. The rain continued to fall harder. They were both soaked and lost for words. Troy stared at her and finally pulled her body against his and pressed his lips against hers without thinking any further. His heart jumped a million times in one second. The rain was rhythmic with his heartbeat and his body felt like it was on fire. It burned with desire. He held her closer to him, there in the middle of the road in the rain in downtown Albuquerque. The kiss ended but they remained staring at each other until Gabriella kissed him once more and he smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Why won't you tell me?" he whispered.

"I don't want to push you away."

"You push me away by not telling me." He pointed out.

She laced her fingers with his and then kissed him again. The feeling that was evoked in her was so magnificent she wished that she could keep it with her forever. She wished that she could tell him everything and have his arms around her and his soft lips contacting hers. They both wanted the rain to fall forever.

_Perfection_

_Is what I found in his affection_

_He points me in the right direction_

_It's perfection_

_That I find in his kiss_

_One that now I miss_

_He never failed_

_Into my heart, he prevailed_

_There's no other word for it; it's perfection_

_One that I know I mustn't question_

**It was pretty long. Maybe not as long as you guys wanted and if I disappointed you, I'm sorry. I hope you liked the Troyella. I know I certainly did. Oh and I do not own the song, "You are the Music In Me". But that last poem is mine! Gabriella will start to open up more. Give me suggestions and I will try to incorporate them in my story! Please review. 5 reviews and next chapter goes up!**


	12. Believe in Me

**Yay! Another Chapter. Believe in Me. More reviews por favor!!!**

"Didn't you have a basketball game today?" Gabriella asked remembering the note from a few days ago. She had forgotten about it entirely until this very moment when she was recalling all of the times Troy had been kind and understanding. He had said that he would take her to his game on Friday but he never did.

"I did. It was cancelled because West High accidentally scheduled two games on the same day. Those guys are probably just scared to face us." Troy said dismissing the thought carelessly. "We play them next week." he stated. Gabriella nodded as the two walked down the street to Troy's car.

He had offered her a ride home after they had played in the rain, but he had unfortunately parked rather far away. They would come back for her bicycle on their way out of the downtown. It was a few minutes past eight and still there wasn't much people in sight. When they had passed a small sports store, Troy had gritted his teeth in anger, but that was the only negative aspect of the night. Everything else was just how it should be. She felt something warm touch her hand. It was Troy lacing his fingers with hers. "I hope you can still come next Friday." He said.

Gabriella contemplated for a moment in her mind but she decided to make the effort and go to his basketball game. It would mean a lot to Troy and who was she to rob him of that pleasure? "Of course I can." She said, watching a smile come over his face. She let go of his hands and hugged him as they walked. Troy placed his muscular arm around the small girl.

They walked in silence for a few minutes indulging themselves in each other's presence. No words were needed to describe the feeling that they both obtained and the thoughts that ran through their heads. But one question kept nagging Troy. "What don't I understand?"

"What do you mean?" She pulled away to be able to look at his face, which made him anxious.

"You said that you couldn't tell me anything because I wouldn't understand."

Gabriella sighed. "Oh I was just talking to Kelsi. That's what I was doing." She tried to find a loophole and take the easy way out of explaining to Troy her brother's death. It hurt her to speak of Vick and she hadn't told anybody about him. She hadn't talked with another person about Vick in such a long time. Of course, everybody remembered his smiling face and stubborn ways, but nobody talked of him.

"You know that's not it."

He had a way of reading her so that she couldn't hide things from him. They had only known each other for almost a month now and he knew her fairly well. But he didn't know about the one thing that created her constant suffering. "Troy, it's hard for me to say."

"I'm listening." He reminded her.

Gabriella looked up at him knowing that he would understand. She knew deep inside that he would understand fully but would she have the courage to tell him? One part of her was longing to show all emotion and one side wanted to keep it quiet and inside. "Troy, do you know why I transferred here?" He shook his head waiting for her to carry on, he still held her hand. She took another breath. "My parents didn't want me to go back to North High because of my brother."

"What's wrong with your brother?" he said innocently and Gabriella felt the tears ready to pour. She knew that her face would turn red soon and her face would be more wet than it was. But she also knew that Troy would be there to comfort her and give her a reassuring hug.

She looked at her left hand and saw the ring that Vick had left for her. The one that he never got to give her. "He-he died. Vick died." The tears rolled down as Troy stopped walking.

His head immediately turned to look at her, noticing the tears and he hugged her as she sobbed. "I don't know why he had to leave. I loved him so much." She forced her eyes shut and held them there to stop the tears from coming out. Her voice wasn't very clear because her face was buried in Troy's chest. Gabriella continued, "I wish he was still here. Sometimes I wish that I would've been the one in the car. He's gone forever."

"He's still here, Gabriella. Always watching you." Troy whispered and the tears stopped for that night.

_He understood_

_after being so kind to me I knew he should_

_If it weren't for him I don't know what I would do_

_I wish all people were so sweet and so true_

_He's my best friend_

_I know he's going to be there until the end_

_To protect and to defend_

_For me he'd break and bend_

_A hand he would lend_

_Love he would send_

_My broken heart he mends_

_And I'd do the same because he understood_

_Deep down I knew he could_

_Because his intentions are so good_

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

Mr. Marsden placed crème colored 5x5 pieces of paper on each Chemistry desk. Each desk was fit for two people; two lab partners. On each light paper were two names, those of the groups and their assignment for that day. Chemistry was to be taken seriously and not played with. If not taken into account, it could create hazardous consequences.

The students began to come into the classroom and there was a buzz about the seating arrangements and not only that, but the fact that Troy Bolton had been seen with Gabriella Montez that whole Monday morning. Some whispered that they had even seen them holding hands. Of course the two were oblivious to the gossip surrounding them because today they had eyes for each other and only minor exceptions were made; Gabriella had spoken to Kelsi about the song and it's success and popularity with the Drama Club, and Troy had said a few words to his nosy friend, Chad.

Gabriella and Troy took their seats in front of Chad and Kelsi. Kelsi seemed nervous to be sitting next to a jock and Chad was simply mesmorized while observing Gabriella and Troy. He didn't quite grasp the thought of Troy being with a girl that wasn't a cheerleader and was not at the top ranking of the East High School society.

"Good morning, kids. You guys might have noticed the papers indicating your names. But some of you might not have seen that it has your assignment on it also." The students glanced at their sheet of paper reading the assignment to themselves. "There are textbooks on each desk and the materials that you possibly may need so get to work and I hope that this task will be completed by the end of tomorrow and then we begin a new assignment." Mr. Marsden went to his desk and opened his laptop while taking a bite out of his round green apple. He occasionally looked up to make sure the students were working and he also assisted some of them if they had questions. Half way through the period he would surely get up and walk around to check progress.

"Alright we have to put that blue thing and mix it with the red thing then add a few drops of the yellowy green stuff into it and then we're done." Gabriella said as easily as possible. Troy nodded.

"Easy enough." He took the beaker with the blue liquid and was about to pour it all into the yellow when Gabriella put her hand on his wrists and pulled it back.

"Slow down. Okay. Let's see here." She took the goggles and put them on her eyes and handed a pair to Troy. He looked at them awkwardly wishing that he didn't have to wear something so strange. But he put it on and waited for further instruction. She then grabbed a textbook and flipped through a few pages, pointing to a few measurements that Troy wasn't really paying attention to. Troy was in his own world just concentrating on Gabriella's movement. She started to talk but he didn't listen. All he saw was her smiling and being all smart.

"Got it?" Gabriella asked.

"Huh? Um what?" he said awakening from his trance.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sent him a gentle smile. "Okay put 10 milliliters of the blue thing into this little tube, Einstein."

Troy put his hand around the thick blue liquid and then turned to say, "Did you just make fun of me? I am very offended."

She laughed. "Alright I'm sorry. We all know who the real mastermind behind this experiment is; you."

He begun to pour the liquid into the graduated cylinder. He did it carelessly and Gabriella pulled it away from him once more. "This is going to take a while. Get down at eye level and pour it in slowly." Troy put his hand over hers and poured it in, but he wasn't looking at the measurements he was looking at her lips move as she continued giving him directions.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

"Oh, mija. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. What happened?" her mother asked on the car ride back home. Gabriella had an air of confidence about her that day; nothing could tear away her happiness at that very moment. She had somebody she cared about by her side almost the whole day and being involved in an extracurricular activity gave her new friends. The Drama Club had a meeting during lunch in which Gabriella and Kelsi directed the new song. Gabriella sang a few notes with Kelsi to show how it was suppose to sound and Darbus had loved it. So far, the day had been good, except for a few remarks from Sharpay or cheerleaders nasty looks as they saw her talking with Troy.

"Everything happened, Mom." Gabriella smiled and her mother returned it. Seeing Gabriella so happy, made Ana feel better, too. She knew that East High would be rewarding for her daughter. "Guess what?"

"What, mi amor?"

"I met a guy!" Her mom gasped in excitement and Gabriella smiled even bigger. "He's so nice, mom. And I'm helping with the Winter Musicale; I'm helping the composer with a few lyrics." She said.

"That's wonderful, Gabriella. It's just wonderful. But about this boy…." Ana said. Gabriella's smile disappeared. "Let's just not tell your father yet." She said and Gabriella's smile returned to her face, this time brighter than before. "I miss seeing you smile."

Her phone beeped signaling that she had a new text message. It was from Troy reminding her to ask her parents if she could come Friday to the basketball game. "Mom?" she asked.

"Hmm?" her mother responded trying not to take her eyes off of the road but at the same time trying to scan her daughter for any sign of emotion.

"There's a basketball game at school. On Friday. Can I go?" Gabriella stuck out her lower lip and her mother laughed.

Ana responded, "I don't see why not." She took out her phone and quickly texted Troy back telling him of the news. Nothing could go wrong at the moment. Gabriella glanced down at the ring Vick had given her and rubbed it with her other hand. She brought it to her lips and kissed it. He would've been proud. Maybe protective because of Troy, but he still would've been there for her.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

The cheerleader sat in her room on the computer. She was instant messaging her exclusively selected friends and fellow cheerleaders about the dilemma that Gabriella Montez brought with her. She was too perfect and she had everything. There had to be something wrong with her. The girls cyberly conversed about what they could do to separate the king of East High from the mere peasant dork.

Then one of the smarter ones suggested that they break her heart and break it good. They would snap it in half so that she would never want Troy back in her life again. That would eliminate her from their problems and Troy would once again be fair game and for all of them to have a chance at. The plan was just too perfect and clever that it was hard to think that these girls had come up with it. The cheerleaders decided to do it where everybody would see; homeroom. They knew Gabriella was usually early to class and Troy would be there to accompany her. All they had to do was make sure they weren't together; they had to get Troy alone so that their plan would work out.

She turned off her computer and went to sleep with a devious smile plastered across her face. The girl slept comfortably that night, happy with the thought that Gabriella Montez had no idea what was coming her way. One day of Troyella, that's what they had come to name the couple, was enough. In fact, one hour of them together was dreadful. Gabriella didn't deserve him, and that was clearly the truth for these girls.

The cheerleader arrived at school the following morning with the squad behind her. Their clean white sneakers hit the floor hard demanding attention from the student body. There was the blue-eyed gorgeous boy with his friend, Chad. Innocently standing there waiting for the girl he thought he liked. Troy didn't know what was good for him. He didn't know that a cheerleader like her would be his best choice. So since he didn't know, they would have to force him to realize. She went over to him, pushing Chad aside and put one hand on his chest.

"I've missed you, Troy." She whispered into his ear and he moved away. The squad looked at the two, creating a wall so that Troy couldn't escape, but so that Gabriella could see. She still wasn't in the hallway so the cheerleader had chance to build up tension. "We all have. We want you back." She moved her hand down to his waist and pulled him closer but again he stepped back.

"What are you doing, Minnie?" Troy asked her trying to push her rough hands away from his body but she tugged on his clothes harder.

"Oh, Troy. You're so hot. You have no idea how much you turn me on." Gabriella was coming down the hallway with Kelsi and the other cheerleader made way so that she could see. She came closer and closer. Minnie looked at Gabriella and then charged towards Troy's lips. She held his head in place and he pulled away. He felt absolutely nothing but thick cheap lipstick.

"Troy?" her faint voice came to his ears and Minnie finally let him go. Gabriella shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Troy tried to grab her hands but she moved away in disgust. She had trusted him with her deepest secret and then he goes and kisses her enemy? Gabriella didn't want to believe it, but she had seen them kiss.

"Gabriella, let me explain, please. She made me kiss her. I didn't do it. I would never kiss her. You know I wouldn't." Troy said whatever came to his mind first. He knew Gabriella wouldn't listen for long. She was hurt and he felt like it was his fault. He never meant to hurt her; hurting her only hurt him, too. "Gabriella."

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am."

She shook her head once more. "Doesn't seem like it." She went off in another direction back towards her locker pretending as if she forgot a book and Troy tried to go after her but Minnie pulled him back. Kelsi was about to run after her when she heard Troy's voice in rage so she stayed behind.

Minnie laughed with the squad. "Who needs a girl like her, Troy?"

"A girl like her is everything! Don't you get it? She's different. She's beautiful. Gabriella isn't fake. I need a girl like her. Can't you see that I don't like you? I never will like you, Minnie! So leave me the hell alone!" Troy was now yelling. Minnie started to bring about fake tears and her friends crowded around her rubbing her shoulders and twirling her hair calling Troy names. "Do you realize what you have just done?" The door opened and Darbus let them in. He grabbed his things and angrily went inside to the room.

Kelsi went to get Gabriella. She was at her locker hiding her eyes because she was afraid of crying. She couldn't wait to tell her what Troy had said to Minnie. Kelsi knew Troy was a good guy underneath all of the materialistic qualities. "Gaby! Troy just told off Minnie. He said that you were everything to him!" Gabriella turned away and Kelsi continued. "He said that he needs you and that you are beautiful and real!"

Gabriella wiped the tears away. "Did he really?"

"Yes! Gabriella he does care about you. You're lucky to have some one like him." She stated. "Come on let's go to Homeroom before we're late." Right when the two girls entered the room, the bell rang. They had been almost late but they weren't.

Darbus started to write things on the board with her back turned to the classroom and the room was rowdy and loud with the news of what had just happened a few minutes ago. Troy turned away and was silent. Without thinking anymore, Gabriella darted to him and kissed him. In front of the whole class, in Ms. Darbus's classroom so that everybody could see, their lips touched. She felt fireworks burst inside of her like she had the other night. Not around her, but inside of her; it was different. She moved away.

"I believe you." She said and took her seat as the whole class remained with their mouths agape and Troy's cheeks burned a very bright red. It had been very daring and risky of Gabriella to do that but she still did.

**Wooooow long chapter. Took me a while but I think the cheerleader dispute is finally settled. Goodnesss! I love writing Troyellaness. Please please please review. My most constant reviewers are Hazl, xoxstargazerxox, XotroyellaoX, yourwildestluversexybiatchKIA?? and FANofFanFix. there's other reviewers which I greatly appreciate too! but this chapter was dedicated to you guys who have read it since the trailer basically. **


	13. Be With You

**Be With You co-written by InspiredInk**

Miss Darbus handed out packets that morning during homeroom. They were pretty thick and she had put them face down so that they didn't turn it over before she told them to. A few people took the chance to look but Darbus slapped her ruler down on their desk and they immediately put it back before they could read another word. Gabriella was also eager to know what it said; it must've been important since there were so many pages to it. A few teachers had entered the room also and were sitting near the front. Darbus then went over to the board and wrote 'Class Trips are Educational' and very quickly all the students started to talk. These papers were obviously going to inform them of their class trips.

"Class trips are for educational purposes only!" Darbus began and the room fell silent as soon as they heard her voice. "They are for bonding and whatnot but mainly for us to have a fantastic educational experience." A few students rolled their eyes and anticipated the location of this long awaited trip. "This year the school board disagrees with me and has made it more for your own pleasure. Our destination will be…" she sighed. "The sunny sunshine state" she said sarcastically chipper. "Florida." The whole room yelled with excitement. "BUT I can assure you we will be visiting various colleges while in the state. We will be there for six LONG days. This trip is for one forth of the junior class and the others will be going to other places. 124 students including yourselves will be attending this trip. However, this excursion is optional so PLEASE do not feel obligated to come. I repeat PLEASE think of the sunburn, itchy sand, and slow old people. Flip through the packets to find all of the information needed," Ms. Darbus droned on.

The sound of paper hitting wood filled the ears of the students. They were very excited to hear of their trip. Gabriella was actually excited for it also. Although she didn't want to be away from her family, she wanted to be with her friends in Florida on the infamous beaches having fun! Troy gripped her hand and smiled her way.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

The referee blew the whistle and all action on the court stopped as the team members returned to their bench and to their coach. Coach Bolton had called a time-out half way through the third period and the wildcats were down by almost twenty points. The starting team had been playing almost the whole game and were so exhausted and sweaty that they looked like you dropped a bucket of water over them. They were all panting and searching for water bottles to pour into their mouth and over their face.

"Alright guys. What are we doing? We can do this. We all know we can do this. So let's start playing! We don't have much time left so we have to get our heads in the game!" The Coach told them and all the boys managed a hard nod. The Coach put his hand in the center and fifteen other hands joined in.

"What team?" Chad yelled as loud as he could exhaustion showing in every inch of his face. But he was proud to be a wildcat.

"Wildcats!" the others smiled and the Coach did, too.

"What team?" he said even louder.

"WILDCATS!"

"Wildcats!" There hands all went down pressuring the center of the circle and ready to jump up.

"Get'cha head in the game!" They yelled and their hands went up and the five starters went back on the court. Determination showing in their eyes and their hands longing to shoot the ball through the hoop.

The other team threw the ball in and the wildcats put up a good defense but one of their players, number 13, was over six feet tall and with muscles the size of their heads; he charged through almost breaking their arms and dunked the ball in. The ball hit the ground with an ear-shattering noise and number 13 yelled his teams name repeatedly. Then he went into each of the wildcat's face and roared. The wildcats didn't know what to do. They were disappointed and hope was lost amongst them.

Troy turned to look at his father who was worriedly running his hands through his hair and sighing very heavily. He didn't want to let anyone down, especially him. They had all practiced too hard and fought for this moment to show pride and victory. He didn't want his father to look down upon him. He wanted to have one moment in which his father would simply be proud of him and encourage him.

The game carried on with number 13 with a ball in hand. He dribbled it ferociously down the court and Jason tried to block him but he just pushed through. The referee did not blow his whistle to signal a foul. There he was about to get ready to shoot. Troy couldn't take it any longer; he fled his current position and went in front of number 13.

"Ha! You think you stand a chance? You're puny little body could never hold me back." He said. Then he darted at Troy but he remained standing and number 13 pushed him aside. Troy fell to the ground as he dunked it once more. But this was undeniably a foul, and so the referee announced that Troy had a free throw.

"What? No points! Whatever." The buff basketball player protested.

Troy dribbled the ball repeatedly getting ready to shoot but he didn't feel right doing it; he was doubting himself. He looked out at the crowd noticing all the scouts and all his schoolmates counting on him. He couldn't take the pressure; it was more by the second. He shot the ball and it bounced off the rim.

"Troy, you can do it!" he heard Gabriella's voice in the crowd. It was singled out, above all the noise in the gym. Her voice rang through his ears and he smiled as he looked at her. "Remember, 'throw it so that it curves'." She said. Troy nodded and dribbled the ball. He shot it and it went through the hoop as planned and Gabriella was to thank. That was the motivation he needed.

Number 13 sprang up from his feet and took the ball from Chad. He dribbled it examining the court for his next move but Troy ran towards him and stole the ball. The muscular monster couldn't believe it and turned around with anger in his eyes. He charged towards Troy but unlike the giant, awkward player, Troy was agile and speedy. He ran towards the hoop and went in for the lay-up. It went in. The wildcats cheered and the crowd was on their feet. There was the spirit that they were missing. Coach Bolton clapped his hands and smiled at Troy.

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

"Great job, Troy." Fellow schoolmates said as they walked out of the gym. They had won the game after the turnover in the 3rd quarter. When all was lost, all he needed was Gabriella's voice to guide him.

"You were great, wildcat." Gabriella said and Troy smiled at her beauty, putting an arm around her. He was wearing his basketball jacket and had changed into normal clothes.

"Thanks." He said.

"Hey, listen, we're going to Zeke's house to celebrate. It's a huge party."

Before he finished explaining to her she said, "I don't think my parents will let me."

"It's just one night. Let's go to the party, come on." Troy said.

Gabriella looked at him uneasily. "No." she said. The truth was Gabriella didn't really like the whole party scene; people usually got drunk and would do things they would eventually regret. It had been a drunk driver that crashed into Vick. She promised herself she would never be part of that.

"Why not?" he pleaded; his blue eyes shining through vividly. Gabriella shook her head and turned away.

"I can't."

Troy looked at her face. There was more to it than just her parents not wanting her to go. Gabriella seemed to be frightened at the thought. He really wanted to spend the night celebrating but at the same time he would rather be with her. After all, if it wasn't because of her, there wouldn't be a party. "Okay so we won't go to the party."

"You can go, Troy. I don't want to spoil your fun or take you away from your friends." She suggested.

He nodded. "That's okay. I want to be with you, anyway." Gabriella hugged him. "I have something for you."

"Really?" her eyes were bright with happiness.

"Yes but you have to close your eyes." Almost immediately she did as he said. He reached into his pocket and took out an elegant, beautiful piece of jewelry. Troy couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw it. "Open." He held the necklace before her.

"Oh my gosh! Troy, you didn't have to! It's beautiful." Gabriella said amazed by the necklace. It was sterling silver and had an actual diamond in the middle. It was simple but that made it all the better.

"It matches that ring on your hand." He stated as he went behind her to put it on. Gabriella glanced down at her ring and smiled. She had a piece of the two people that cared for her the most, aside from her parents. Troy placed the necklace delicately upon her chest and hooked it on in the back. Gabriella quickly turned around and kissed him. "Now you are officially my girlfriend."

There's something that I can't describe

It's what I feel

When I look into his eyes

It's something so real

I can tell he cares

Especially when he stares

And it makes me feel wanted

Even when I'm taunted

Even when people put me down

He's always there to turn the situation around

I never thought he'd like me

I never guessed that he would hold me

Who knew that he would kiss me

But he did

And his feelings, he never hid

I want to show the whole world when I hold his hand

I want them to see how lucky I am

**HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM..HSM**

That night, Gabriella came home extremely late. After the game, she and Troy had sat in the park and just talked for what seemed like hours. She wished she could have stayed in his arms forever. She came home to find her mom missing, probably at work, and her dad sleeping on the couch, something he never did because it, 'threw out his back'. It was suspicious but it was late and she wasn't too skeptical about the situation. He probably just had a bad day at work and crashed on the couch before he could make it upstairs.

As she walked towards him to cover him up with a blanket, the good daughter that she is, she noticed the drawer to the bar open. She went over to shut it but saw a mysterious package in it. Inside the slightly open drawer was a bag of white powder. It was chalky and extremely white but Gabriella knew just what it was. _Why is this happening?_ she thought. _Dad has never done anything like this. He's successful and has a good family to support him_. She shuttered as she dropped the bag and ran upstairs on the verge of tears. She slammed the door behind her and sunk to the ground, her back sliding down the cold wooden door. _It must be a mistake,_ she thought. _But should I talk to him? This is too much. Why me? Why now_?

Now, she needed Troy more than ever. He was the only person that was real to her anymore. Everyone else had faded away, caught in their own fantasy dimension. Her tears dripped down her face making a pool on her smooth floor. Nothing was right in the world and she was too confused to function. Solemnly, she forced herself to get into the bed and envelope herself in something warm to get rid of all of the cold harsh realities.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was Saturday morning and sunshine poured through her window. Gabriella rolled around in her soft white sheets trying to fall back to sleep but the sun kept distracting her. She looked up drowsily and squinted to see her clock; it was almost ten. She hadn't slept so long in a while but she was thankful that she did. As she pushed away the covers she let out a yawn.

Still half asleep, she stumbled across the room and into her bathroom so that she could take a shower trying to forget what happened last night. All last night she had tried to think of something happy to get her mind off of everything and so she began singing "You are the Music in Me" in her head. The song was catchy and Kelsi and her were to blame. They were a great duo and each talented song writers. She looked at herself in the mirror, distressed and somber, and washed her face as she hummed the tune. Gabriella got undressed and entered the shower still singing. "When you dream there's a chance you'll find a little laughter or happy ever after…" her voice echoed as it bounced off the walls of the shower. Steam was starting to come out of the top of the shower.

There was a noise at the window and Gabriella turned around. The window was all the way across from her and it was a small one basically closed by the panes. She kept her eye on it and then saw something hit it again. Maybe it was a squirrel throwing acorns. She realized she had an overactive imagination and went back to her shower. It hit the window again and Gabriella turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body.

As she approached the window, she tied her hair back. Gabriella opened the panes and then the window to find herself staring down at Troy. He had a few rocks in his hands. She couldn't help but to smile at him; how cheesy.

"Gabriella!" he yelled from downstairs. Her parents were already off to work, if that's really where her dad was going; they left at nine and her mother returned at two while her father returned at five. "Come down!"

"I'm kind of taking a shower." She said.

Troy's smile grew bigger. "Okay then I'll come up stairs!" he suggested. He was already headed for the front door but Gabriella yelled after him.

"No, you can stay right where you are and I'll just hurry up." She grinned at him, elated to see a comforting face after last night's confusing drama.

"I like my plan better." Gabriella laughed at him and without another word returned to her shower. Troy sighed as he waited for her to finish.

Gabriella left the shower still with her towel around her to find Troy sitting on her bed waiting. She screamed and moved back. "Troy! What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you." He said. He was looking her up and down.

"Turn around!" Gabriella said as she realized what he was doing. He did and Gabriella went into her closet to change. "As much as I enjoy you're surprises, I could've done without that one." She told him as she pulled on her underwear. It was very uncomfortable to change in her closet but she couldn't do it in her room. Many girls her age were rather promiscuous and would have stripped it all off in front of Troy Bolton, but Gabriella was shy and more kept to herself. But Troy respected that, or at least she thought so.

"I'm going to take you to my house and then at night we're going to a bonfire on the beach whether you like it or not." Troy confirmed. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He had anticipated her to say no that's why he had come in person.

"I don't know if I can go; it's not really a good time."

"I'll ask your mom right now." Troy started towards the phone but Gabriella pushed the closet door open.

"Okay; I'll go." She didn't want him talking to her parents right now. Who knows what they were going through. She stepped out and noticed her shirt wasn't pulled all the way down. It was right above her belly button. She snatched it down and took the phone away from Troy.

He sat down on her bed as she organized a few things. Gabriella hadn't really organized or cleaned her room in a while and it was a bit embarrassing for Troy to see it. He had never been in her room until today. In fact, she had never had another man in her room that wasn't part of her family. Troy glanced down at the notebook on her night desk and took it in his hands.

"What's this?" he flipped through a few pages.

Gabriella looked at him and grabbed the notebook. "Don't look at that. Keep your hands to yourself, mister." He held his hands up defensively and then put them on his laps.

"What have you got there anyway?"

"Poems." She said and placed it on her desk next to the pen.

"Can I see it?"

"It's not done yet." Gabriella lied.

"I'll wait then." That was Troy being Troy; he was understanding and knew when to stop asking for something. She decided that he was so sweet that she should give him a kiss. And so she did. Realizing what she was going to do, Troy smiled and kissed her back with his hands on her waist. "Hmm…I should come over more often."

Gabriella laughed and continued to clean her room mesmerized by Troy and slowing forgetting about her father. Troy pulled her hand back so that he dragged her body towards him. "Come on, let's go. You can do this later."

**People, when I say I need suggestions it means give me suggestions!!!!! So I need suggestions! Give em toooo meeee: ) I think I know what I'm going to do after their troyella filled Saturday, there will be a nice surprise. Oh and that class trip will be…fun, too. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE TROYELLA DATE! Oh and the thing with her daddy is kind of dramatic but you see…hey it happens…**


	14. Paint

Thunder roared as bolts of lightning stroked down upon the charcoal streets outside of his house. The rain drops bounced off the window and she placed her hand on the glass gazing at the scenery before her. As the seconds went by the storm grew stronger, eliminating any possibility of leaving the house. This rain didn't remind of depression or sadness amongst lost personages, but of comfort and constant movement.

"Sorry." He said.

"Why are you sorry? It's not like you made it rain outside." Gabriella said in her soothing tone. She grabbed a basketball in the form of a plushie and started tossing it in the air.

Troy smiled, his blue eyes shining vividly causing Gabriella's cheeks to burn a deep red. "So since you are stuck with me for the rest of the day what do you want to do, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Whatever you want to do," she said, sitting beside him on his queen sized bed and throwing the ball up once more.

"Well the power's out, my dad is thankfully gone and it's just you and me." Troy stated. "So let's talk."

"About what?" She said curiously. The plushie went in the air but this time didn't come down into her hands as planned, but hit a photograph on Troy's night desk, causing it to fall onto the wooden floor.

She turned her head, attempting to see what had fallen. The frame lay face down and Troy bent down to put it back into his place. He tightly gripped it in his hands looking down at a picture of him and his father when he was merely nine years old. The boy in the picture gave an innocent smile as an eager father stood encouragingly. "I don't know if I hate him more than I love him." Troy whispered. Gabriella hadn't expected those words to escape Troy's mouth. Never had she suspected unhappiness in his relationship with his father except for the day in the gym. Suddenly she realized that by enveloping herself selfishly in her own worries she had lost notion of other's troubles. Troy glanced at her and faked a smile placing the picture back on his desk.

"He just wants what's best for me, right?' He wondered.

"Of course he does. Maybe he goes about it in a severe way but I'm sure he really loves you, Troy." Gabriella said as she placed her hand over his. Troy laced his fingers with hers.

"Sometimes I think he's just using me to reach his own dreams, you know; to be what he could never be. And it kind of sucks because I don't know if he does it for me." He admitted. "I just want there to be somebody that says it'll all be okay. Not just basketball or school, but for everything. He doesn't get that when I play bad it's not because I haven't practiced but it's because something's wrong or if I don't lift an abnormal load of weights it's not because I'm weak." There was a lengthy pause in which thoughts conjured in their minds. Then he began to speak again and the next words destroyed the moment of compassion and understanding that had previously occurred. "Woah, I sound ridiculous, don't I? Like I came out of some cheesy movie or something." He chuckled but Gabriella knew that he laughed in order to tell her that he was fine. He lied with a single chuckle as to protect others from his own pain.

"Troy, it's all going to be okay. And you don't sound ridiculous." She said, cupping his face in her hands. She hugged him as he kissed her forehead, grateful to her last few words.

_He faked perfection_

_And covered the tension_

_With a questionable smile_

_As his troubles accumulated into large piles_

_Him and Trouble never seemed to have met before_

_He was seemingly praised and overwhelmingly adored_

_Him and Chaos never seemed acquainted_

_In truth, that permanent laugh was simply painted_

_But when water washes the paint away_

_And finally we sense the dismay_

_It's sad to see such a potent being_

_Revealed to be vulnerable and fearing_

"Kels, I didn't think it was that bad between them." Gabriella said to her friend.

"Gabriella, some people aren't what they seem to be. There's always something deeper than the surface of a person's personality." Kelsi replied. The two girls made their way to the next class with hurried steps. Kelsi attempted to listen attentively but was disturbed by the various people surrounding them and the annoying sound of lockers being slammed closed.

"I don't know what to do or what to say. I wish I could just make his doubt's go away." Gabriella said, bringing her friend back into the conversation.

"Did you notice that that just rhymed?" Kelsi pointed out.

"Never mind the rhymes. It's not about me, it's about him this time."

"Again. You rhyme." Kelsi said. Gabriella rolled her eyes pleading for an answer and not unnecessary remarks. Kelsi sighed and paused for a moment in order to gather her thoughts properly. "This is how Troy felt when you were always depressed and sad about Vick. And even now you still are. But he helped it get better by just simply being there for you. He was just Troy and that made you feel good and do more stuff. The point is, Gabriella, you just have to be there and let him lean on you when he needs to. You can't do everything; problems don't discriminate. Everybody has issues. I don't think feelings like those go away easily. They can even stay with you forever but you get past them. You deal with it and you don't run away." The bell rang.

_Thanks for reading guys. This was a pretty short chapter but I didn't want it to drag on. Hope you guys liked it. I liked that poem I wrote; for some reason it came out real good. I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up too soon but I will try. At least I didn't give up on the story, right? Okay well the following stuff is off topic but I just feel like talking to you guys for now. What do you think about me starting a podcast? Not necessarily about HSM but just about everything. Anything that's on my mind. Or maybe a series of videos on youtube about just thoughts and stuff? I think I might do that. Just let me know if you're interested and all. Peace, and review. _


	15. The White Sand

**Chapter 14: The White Sand**

The surface of the swing burned her legs as she sat on it. It was a terribly hot day in Albuquerque. The clouds refused to crowd the sky, leaving only the enormous sun to inhabit it. She lifted her hand as to cover the sun. Gabriella let her feet sink into the artificial sand and slightly pushed against it causing the swing to start swaying back and forth. Troy, who had been untying his shoes and placing them on the bench, now approached her with an innocently beautiful smile. The sun made his hair seem lighter and his skin glowed.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "You are one beautiful girl, you know that?" he said, admiring her. Gabriella smiled. The feeling invoked in her when he was around was indescribable. It was a feeling of true happiness and of bliss. She reached for his hand and held it lightly, playing with his fingers.

"I am also the luckiest girl. Because I get to have you," she said, rising from the swing and wrapping her delicate hands around his neck. He smiled in between kisses. She gave a soft giggle.

Gabriella looked down at the sand and realized how miniscule and white the grains were. It was identical to the condiments she had seen a few days ago. It looked just like the cocaine. Her expression turned into one of concern and sorrow and Troy noticed. He lifted her chin. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Gabriella shook her head in response.

"Nothing," she dismissed, walking away from where they stood and onto the bench. She was lying and he knew.

"Gabriella, you can tell me anything. I will always listen," he comforted, placing a hand on her lap. She nodded appreciatively. Seeing that she was truly affected by whatever was going on in her mind, Troy kissed her cheek lightly.

"The night that you asked me to be your girlfriend, I came home and my mom wasn't there," she began.

"Is she alright? What happened?" He questioned anxiously.

"It's not her. She's fine. She was just working late. It's my dad. He and Vick were really close. Vick was everything to him. And now that he's gone, a part of my dad is gone, too. I don't think that he knows how to handle it. Nobody knows how to handle it. But the other night," Gabriella hesitated for a moment before deciding to continue. "The other night I came home and found my dad just laying there on the couch. And there it was. The little bag with the white stuff in it." She hadn't realized it but there were small blistering tears streaming down her cheeks now. Her eyes never left the sand that represented so much. "Before Vick was born, he had been addicted to it. My mother made him go into rehab. And now he's doing it again."

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry," Troy said, pulling her in. He wrapped his arms around her as if to protect her from all harm. She quickly wiped away the tears.

"It's not fair. I'm finally beginning to feel happiness again and then this has to happen. Why?" She whispered.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise," Troy comforted. He kissed her forehead delicately and her sobs gradually ceased. His scent calmed her and his firm grasp made her feel safe. He didn't let go until she pulled away to kiss him.

"I keep dumping everything on you. I'm sorry," she apologized. He needed someone to lean on just as much as she did. Gabriella felt guilty because she never asked him what was wrong.

Troy smiled and shook his head. "I am always here for you whenever you need me, pretty girl," he said as he pushed a strand of brown curly hair behind her ear. "Come here." He held her once more.

* * *

She burst into the room, searching through the cabinets for the cocaine madly. Her father was startled and rose from the couch where he had been watching television. "Gabriella, what are you doing?" He demanded anxiously. She tossed aside the pile of old magazines and the stacks of books. She emptied small antiques and set them down on the tile. "Gabriella!" he called louder. And there it was, in one of the antiquated tea pots. She pulled it out and held it in front of her face. Anger was visible in every inch of her body. Her father swallowed his words.

"What is this?" she demanded. She gritted her teeth, fighting back tears. He did not respond. "What is this?!" she yelled as she violently shook the bag.

"It's nothing." He said.

Gabriella approached him, shoving the bag into his chest. "How dare you?! How could you do something like this?" Hurt stirred within her and the familiar tears came down again. "Tell me why, dad!" She sobbed.

"Gabriella, you don't understand. It's not easy!" He was crying and slightly shaking. He couldn't stand any longer and sunk into the couch. "He was my boy. He was everything." Her father said.

Gabriella shook her had. "I loved him, too, Dad! We all miss him, too! But it's not fair for you to do this to our family! You know what Vick would've done? He would've called you a coward! He would've been disgusted by you!" She accused as her father continued to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella," he said reaching out for her. Her first instinct was to move away. But after a few moments of taking in the sight before her and of experiencing her father's pain, she hugged him. She breathed in calmly, trying to comfort her father instead of making him feel worse.

"We'll get you help, Dad. It'll be alright," she whispered and he nodded. He apologized repeatedly. "It's ok."

_To each his own_

_When faced with hurt and pain_

_Each human handles it their way_

_Some want to be alone_

_Some subside to anger and hate_

_And others just accept it as fate_

_And my father chose cocaine_

_Everyone suffers_

_Everyone cries_

_We must help each other_

_We must put up a fight_

* * *

This was the game. The game that would determine his future; what college he would attend and what team he would play for. It was imperative that he was the strongest, most versatile, most agile player on the court. This was his chance to prove to all the scouts that he was the best. He knew he had the talent and he had the support.

But what was supposed to be the best game of his high school career quickly turned into the worst. The opposing team was far too strong and their defense was too hard to break. The wildcats managed to push through and overcome several obstacles. They were down by two points. There was a mere minute left in the game. Going into overtime would be of no use; the team would be instantly exhausted. The only way was to score that three pointer. Troy knew he could do it. He had prepared his whole life for this moment.

He held the basketball tightly in his hands. The clock started to tick. He could hear it loudly as if it were right next to his ear. At an increasing volume it sang mockingly, tick tock tick tock. He took a deep breath and passed the ball down to Chad. He moved rapidly throughout the court, dancing past his opponents. Thirty seconds. Chad attempted the lay-up but it was to no avail. Jason came in with the rebound. Ten seconds. He passed the ball to Troy and everyone's eyes fell on him. Seven seconds. He dribbled it, shifting his feet.

"Just do it!" he heard his father's yell behind him. It broke him.

He shot the ball into the air and before it bounced off the rim, he already knew that it was a futile effort. The basketball fell to the ground without entering the hoop. The buzzer went off. The Wildcats had lost, they had been defeated. Troy closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "I could've done it," he whispered.

In the locker rooms, everyone was silent. They occasionally congratulated each other courteously. They all played very well, but the letdown was undeniable. "Team meeting!" Coach Bolton yelled and the team immediately gathered. "That was the most horrendous game of my life! We could have taken them down easily. This team is so much better than this. And you, Troy! Of all nights to play like shit, you just had to choose this one." He hollered. Troy lifted his gaze, anger burning inside.

"We all worked our asses off! So we lost one game; it's not the end of the world! There's more to life than basketball," he pointed out. His father raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that what your little girlfriend tells you?" Coach Bolton snapped.

"Alright, I'm done here." Troy said, picking up his bag and heading for the exit.

"Where do you think you're going?" his father called after him. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Troy!" Troy didn't respond. He didn't react in the least to his father's demand for him to return. He simply kept walking. He had had enough. All his life he worked to please his father, to make sure that he was satisfied. It was one night, one shot that he had missed and suddenly he's worthless. It wasn't fair. He was done with it all.

* * *

Gabriella called to his cell phone numerous times. She hadn't spoken to him since the game. He had simply disappeared and left without telling her where he was going. She grew worried; Troy always answered her calls. She dialed Chad's number and he picked up.

"Chad, where's Troy?" she asked.

"I don't know. I haven't gotten a hold of him, but I think he went to Nate's party." He said. Gabriella thanked him and hung up. Something had to be wrong for Troy to have gone to attend a party without saying a word. Not even Chad, his best friend, was sure of his whereabouts…

**Hi guys! Okay so I came back with a plan. I have all the rest of the chapters planned out with clever twists and awesome characters! The next chapter will be FILLED with action. I am so incredibly sorry that it took this long, but I promised I would not just stop the story and here I am fulfilling that promise! Please review; they mean a lot to me. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have written his chapter! Thanks!**

**LV**


End file.
